


The Devil You Know

by TheoreticalAnomaly



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Bondage, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Medical Torture, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Underage Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalAnomaly/pseuds/TheoreticalAnomaly
Summary: The Sole Survivor emerged from the Vault and began exploring the Commonwealth only to disappear on some other exciting adventure.  In the years following the Brotherhood of Steel is still hunting down The Institute with little progress until they reach out to the new General of the Minutemen. A strange and quiet entity known only as Fredericks.





	1. Once. Politely.

“Status report, Scribe”. 

“Well, Elder Maxson...The negotiations with the Settlement at Sanctuary.... Did not go as planned. This Fredericks who is named Overseer is still requesting to meet with you directly to finalize everything.” The scribe felt small in stature and spirit against the shadow of Elder Maxson as he stood in front of the windows of the bridge. “The Scribes and Initiates have returned just as they left. The Knight who accompanied them...Well, they knocked the crew out.Then his Power Armor was defaced. The phrase ‘Come on Maxson, Let’s chat.’ was carved into the chest plate. Then proceeded to strap only that back onto his Power Armor frame… They were dropped roughly 25 miles south of the settlement. As he was coming to one of the settlers who was left to monitor them until they were conscious...he was given a double dose of Psycho and a delayed release dose of Jet. He is in Medical now with nominal injuries but a slightly disoriented psyche.”

His brow furrowed. This was the third crew that had been sent out to this half-assed settlement. But they had ammunition manufacturing and a stable and steady excess food production. They had been obtaining supplementary supplies for some time. Now however he needed a fully and steady stream of supplies from these backwoods heathens. He needed them on the side of the Brotherhood. The first crew had been returned with simply a note and their usual provisions. ‘Come talk to me yourself. I will ask politely once.’ without ever meeting this ‘Overseer’. The second had been sent back after a brief introduction with someone in Power Armor claiming to be the Overseer, who gave them a large pack full of Mentats and none of their usual supply order. Another note, ‘I guess you didn’t understand me the first time. Take a few of these and re-read that. It should help your lowered brain functions.’ 

And now this… This Fredericks was making him out to be a fool. 

“I want a full battalion. Two Paladins, Four Knights, 12 Scribes and however many Initiates are spare. Same mission.” Elder Maxson said this simply and calmly. The poor Scribe faltered on her words after a moment.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Chapter 1 -- Once. Politely.

“What brings you here, Kells?” Maxson calmly let the words out. Assured of his victory against the Backwater Brigands (as they were being called around the ship). The Captain was here to request two Vertibirds to pick up the supplies.

“Elder, I am requesting two Vertibird to make contact in the Commonwealth to pick up the incoming crew sent on the supply run.” Kells said in his usual clipped and direct tone.

“So we have prevailed over this Fredericks at last.” Maxson smiled slightly as he turned to see Kells looking quite...angry.

“Apologies, sir. I should have started with we need to send two Vertibirds out to a dead zone somewhere slightly north of Cambridge City Police Station. The Crew is there awaiting pick up. Initial reports indicate that they were unable to reach terms with this Fredericks tyrant. They have been stripped of their Power Armor, packs, and clothing...except for their undergarments. Paladin Vale has been requested to bring a message to you upon his arrival to The Prydwen.” Kells was trying very hard to seem neutral in front of the Elder. Especially as the Elder bowed his head and clenched his hands into fists.

“Get them back. I want the Paladin brought to me immediately.” Maxson heard Kells confirm and walk away. Once alone again he shook his head and began to formulate a full-on offensive against these irreverent assholes.

 

“ Elder Maxson,

I have reached the limit of my kindness. I am making a final request to speak with you directly. If you send another intimidation squad to my doorstep I will return them to you in pieces. 

Fredericks”

This note had been affixed to the Paladin’s back with small wires looped through his skin to keep it in place. He looked at Kells solemnly.

“Ready the returned patrols. We leave in three days to send these psychopaths to hell.” 

 

The sound of the Vertibirds approaching roused the guards from their late morning gossip. They stood and watched as they landed, the easy dozen Power Armor clad Knights were the first thing they saw. The two guards vaulted over the top most part of the wall into the settlement and began calling out.

Elder Maxson was in the middle of the crush of the Brotherhood. They advanced in a perfect tactical formation and he smirked at the tall corrugated steel walls. The guards had jumped from their tall guard posts by the gates into the settlement. These half-assed raiders had no idea what was coming. He moved closer to the front of the formation as the front two Paladins slammed their fists into the gates and blew them open.

“Safety’s off! At the read...y.” The Paladin stopped about 6 feet into the gates.  
The rest of the Brothers and Sisters of Steel faltered on their positions as they took in the scene. There were simple Corrugated metal and board houses. Simple people gasped at the influx of metal encased soldiers. Children were stopped in the middle of their outdoor lessons. The entire almost countryside neighborhood was frozen. Mid-sized broken houses had been patched to livable homes and things seemed like a normal settlement. The crunch of Power Armor running and other footsteps came barreling from the middle of the cracked street that ran through the two rows of homes.

As they rounded the curve, “Elder Maxson!” a deep voice called out as they slowed down, Lightly armed they all holstered their weapons and lifted their hands. “Here at last!”

“Fredericks. Your games are finished. The Brotherhood is here to take it’s due.” He belted out.

“Oh, sorry guy. I’m not Fredericks. Fredericks is getting up nowish. Been in recovery. This way if you will. We have space for you and 6 others at the table, you may post your Guards outside of the meeting space along with where ever else you need.” He motioned for them to follow, “This way. Everyone else, return to your homes for the time being. Children to the classroom with your teachers. Defensive Position 2 is active.”

A teacher stepped forward and quietly rounded up the children as the remaining inhabitants meandered back into their homes. Maxson’s brow furrowed as he moved in the indicated direction. He stifled the inane want to shoot the insurgents in the back of the head for the embarrassment. 

 

The meeting room was simple. The ground floor of Fredericks’ quarters. A 3x3 concrete foundation rose into the air 4 floors. There were two tables pushed together with one seat at each head and six down either side. Maxson sat at the head facing the door, a habit, with Kells, Quinlan, Teagan and a few others on either side of the table. A guard stood behind him and two on the inside and outside of the doorway. The settlers were on either side of the rest of the table quietly conversing among themselves. The head of the table, Fredericks’ seat, lay empty.

From the upstairs, a seemingly half asleep woman stumbled down. She had longer brown hair and wore simple gray pajama pants and a black t-shirt that appeared to be big enough to fit him though she was maybe 120 pounds and barely 5’5”. She had one eye half open as she clambered over to a warm coffee pot that had been placed on the counter behind them for the meeting. She snagged a cup in a rather gruntish way and poured the coffee into the mug she held. Sipping a long drag of the coffee black she turned and looked over the table.

Her left eye had prominent bruising under her eye and splayed over her cheek. A set in dark scar ran down from her hairline along the outer edge of her cheek, it trailed down and crossed her neck then disappeared under her shirt collar... Her forearms carried a splotching of bruises and a scattering of scars. She made some odd guttural noise and plodded back towards the stair and up and out of sight.

 

Mutterings came from the guard behind him to one of his other representatives. “Fredericks crazy ass probably wails on that junkie when he gets bored.” 

The settlers heard him and looked puzzled. One, in a clean white button-down shirt and khakis, stifled a laugh. The rest followed suit for a moment and then forced themselves to settle down and resume their idle chatter.

 

10 minutes later a dull thudding of footsteps on stair came from the upper levels. It was the Junkie. She had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail making her mid back length hair grazed between her shoulder blades. Her now wide open eyes sipped on the coffee in her hand. When her feet hit the bottom landing Maxson swore she looked almost attractive. She wore a simple plaid button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a pair of well-fitting blue jeans. In these clothes that situated on her frame better, it was easy to see she had a full chest and a prominent rounded ass. A pair of well worn black shit kicker boots adorned her feet. Plate armor was attached to arms leaving her hands exposed. A large knife and two regular and one laser pistol were attached to her belt along with a thigh-holstered sawed off shotgun. 

Her face was something else. A light tan was on her skin, her eyes were a soft gray color and her lips as they hugged the rim of the coffee cup were flushed a soft reddish pink. A soft shape to her face, with soft full cheeks with a slightly pointed chin balanced her lean frame. She was thin but muscle-bound, she moved with precision and some oddly balanced grace. She plopped down in the other head chair and sipped her coffee.

“Hey, I’m Eliza.” Her voice was lower set for a woman with a gentle cadence and solid enunciation. 

Ah, the junkie had a name. Quite brash of her to sit in that spot opposite all of these intense stares.

“Well, you are mistaken. We are waiting for Fredericks.” Kells practically growled out.

Her look of surprise was pathetic. She popped up. “OH, I am so sorry I thought this was just like some weird social gathering. Apologies again.” she walked to the door quickly and stopped, turned. “My goodness, being rude again. I forgot to properly introduce myself.” She brushed off her hands. “Welcome to Sanctuary, I’m Eliza Fredericks.” Her soft quirky smile dropped to something near to a snarl for a moment before she resumed her seat with a blank stare. Her eyes met Maxson’s and stayed there. “A pleasure to meet you all and welcome to our home. I am grateful that you have finally decided to meet with us to renegotiate your terms of supplies with us.”

She would blink but never broke eye contact with Maxson. Her posture was relaxed in the chair and she crossed her legs with her right ankle on her left knee like a man. He then noticed something off for most wastelanders...she was clean. Her clothes were clean, the home was clean, no dirt under her nails. All of her compatriots were clean.

“We are here to discuss why we should not obliterate you for the embarrassment you have rained down upon the Brotherhood of Steel, the games you have played, as well as the equipment you stole.” Maxson’s gruff voice resonated in the room.

“Well from my perspective I use increasingly more direct methods of requesting your presence after you ignored a simple request. It got you out here regardless. But if you had simply followed through with my initial request I would not have felt the need to resort to such tactics. I’m a human. Not some psychopathic junkie.” Her lips curled up into a momentary snide smile.

“You should mind yourself when you speak to Elder Maxson that way.” The guard behind him snapped.

“You should mind yourself in my home sir.” She snapped back without missing a beat, for a second her eyes left Maxson’s and met the Guards’, “You are in my house, show some respect. I will only ask you politely once.”

“You do bring up a fair point, Fredericks.” Maxson replied as her eyes locked back with his. “However I have more important things to handle than dragging myself all the way out here for a conversation.”

“So there things more important than feeding your troops.” 

“I have no patience for your further games and you twisting my words.” he replied pointedly.

“I’m repeating what you said. Not twisting your words.” she clipped. “Also I have stolen anything. I stripped your troops, yes. Your equipment is in out storage garage. The Power Armor suits were repaired. A majority of them were in some state of disarray everything from jamming servos to chipped armor. The remaining uniforms were mended and cleaned. They have been folded and packaged ready for you guys to pick it up upon your departure.” She sat back in her seat and drank the last dreg of her coffee. “Now I am interested in specifics of what supplies you are requesting.”

Proctor Teagan stepped in and began going over the acquisitions he was looking to obtain. Marcus, the head of farming, and James, the head of livestock began going over their available supplies and the breadth of the crops.

She took this time to listen to the conversation while never breaking eye contact with Maxson. Fuuuuuck he was a sexy mother fucker. A full beard that led to the undercut fade haircut framed his stern face perfectly. The deep scar ran through his brow and down his cheek that broke the stern glare he gave her. HIs blue eyes were captivating. He was also...huge. Hard to see the full scope of it sitting, but he looked at least 6”6’ and built like he was Power Armor. He was wide and muscle bound even under his thick coat. The black Brotherhood uniform that he wore with its shiny silver buckles hugged his neck and down across his broad chest. She was simply entranced. His voice was low and rough and poured over her skin like radiation. Deadly but somehow intriguing. That dark brown leather coat open at the chest with the warm wool lining around the collar and lapels.

His posture showed the power that he exuded. He was leaned over the table with his hands laced and his weight on his elbows. He wasn’t quite frowning but surely not smiling, simply neutral. He was controlled to every breath he took.

-2 hours later-

Still maintaining eye contact. But the basics of the needs of the Brotherhood had been established. None of it was beyond their capabilities were beyond their means. Part and pieces for Power Armor, lots of food, ammunition. But she really wanted a cigarette. Marcus knew mostly because he knew her timeframe. It was Marcus who suggested they break for a little while. She cracked her upper back and stood. 

She took a comfortable bench along the street, sat and rooted out her cigarettes from her pocket. A lighter popped up in front of her cigarette. She laughed and used the flame to light it. 

“Thanks, Clay.” She exhaled a cloud of smoke as her head of ammunition production sat next to her. 

“No worries Z, how’s the eye?’ He replied. Red hair, wiry frame and freckles smiled at her as they watched the breeze tickle the trees.

She heard the Brotherhood leaders situate a few feet behind them in the clearing in front of her home. “Hurts like fuck. But it will heal, they always do.”

“Well, you deserved it.”

“Says who?” She asked, offended.

Maxson’s ear quirked at the conversation and he tuned in.

“Well, Terrance for one.” Clay laughed softly.

“Oh. That’s fair I guess.”

“Z, he found you with your head metaphorically up his wife’s skirt.”

She blew a few smoke rings, “Oh there was no metaphor. And I was not the one who pulled her into that storage closet.” She chuckled and smile broadly. “Ah. what is Kate doing tonight?”

Clay shoved her strongly, scooting her down a few inches as they broke into hard deep laughter. She turned her head to look at Clay and smiled a full smile. Maxson watched the breeze pick up her hair and the sunshine on her skin...such is life she was not into men. This small break in her hard-ass demeanor was refreshing. She did have some good qualities. 

Something zipped past his shoulder and a green splatter appeared on her cheek. She touched the odd stain and sighed. 

“Kill shot.” Clay commented.

“That it is. Luke, come on out.” She called the last bit as a lanky 13-year-old boy came out from behind a home near the entrance of the settlement far behind them. He walked forward with an odd looking pipe rifle. She held out her hands and he placed it in her hands as she tinkered with the gun. “What was your distance?”

“300 yards ma’am” he replied as he snapped into an Attention stance.

“A personal best, impressive.” She looked down the scope out and over the horizon. “Where the hell did you find a scope this clean and steady?”

“Was not found, I built it, ma’am.” He said quickly.

“Even more impressive.” she handed the gun back to the boy. “50 caps for you and I want you to report to Sarah in weapons repair tomorrow and go over how you built this scope with her. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

The boy departed and she wiped the paint from her cheek. “That kid gives me a run for my money.” She stated as she crushed out the cigarette after Luke had left.

“You knew it was coming.” Clay said with a raised eyebrow.

“Before he pulled the trigger.”

 

-3 hours later-

“Alright! So 15 crates of Mutfruit, Tatos, and corn. 20 crates of Razorgrain and Melons. 2500 .38, .45, and. 50 cal along with 5,000 Fusion Cells, 20 Fusion Cores, 100 Frag grenades, and a slew of parts for Power Armor, T-60 model, to start and in the future, it will be ordered in more specific requests.” Marcus set the list down and looked upon Fredericks.

“That is correct.” Maxson replied. “Now how much will this cost us?”

She was still keeping eye contact with him. “We can do as a bulk price, 7,500 caps per shipment. With an additional 1,000 for us to deliver.”

“That seems a little steep.” Teagan replied

“There is the option of a further lowering of the price in exchange for protection.” She responded as she fiddled with the handle of her knife.

“Protection?” Maxson questioned.

“Yes. You currently have no strongholds this far north. Scouting expeditions are costly and take a lot of time. Position a few soldiers here, we will provide them with housing, food, weapons and Power Armor repairs as necessary. As long as the presence of the Brotherhood is here. Providing you with supplies could muster up more enemies for us all here and I have my people to concern myself with first. Do this and we will bring the cost of supplies down to 4,000 caps and 500 to deliver” 

After a moment of discussion with his Proctor, Captain and the rest he spoke. “We want to ensure our men will be not be harmed.”

“Human, not psychopath.” She quipped, “As long as your soldiers do us no harm, no harm will come to them. They will operate as an independent settlement within our own. Protecting their home and supplies just as we do. If any harm comes to them at the hands of my settlers, the settler in question will be handed to the Brotherhood for justice.”

His eyes pierced in and what felt like through hers, “Consider us business partners then, Fredericks.” 

 

She walked alongside Maxson towards the settlement’s gates. Good God alive, he was huge. They spoke less formally now and looked at each other with less posturing.

“And so when you go over the bridge that you saw to the east, there is land that we have taken and turned into a pasture and barns for Radstags and Brahmin. Beyond that are the crop fields. Luckily the irradiated soil helps the plants produce quite quickly. The closely located fertilizer assists as well.”

“Very convenient.” Maxson replied as he looked at the small but confidently powerful woman.

“Convenience be damned. Pure logistics. Keeps the smell of the animals away, the disdain for slaughter, and keeps the by-products close for the farmers.” she smiled softly now as she looked over the street lights that illuminated the dimming streets

“How were you able to manage power out here?” He asked, curious.

“There is an old vault up the hill. Quite a few people had died as a malfunction of cryostasis. We provided them all with proper burial and grave markers, then scraped out what we could and repurposed it into the munitions plants. The power was then connected in and routed up to the homes. It took time but these people deserve better than what the Commonwealth has given them.” She said the last part almost wistfully.

As they walked through the open gates Maxson stopped and turned to Fredericks. “They do, that is why we are here. We want to reclaim the Commonwealth from the insidious grip of the Institute and turn this desecrated city into a safe haven for the people who call it home. The assistance you provide allows us to work towards creating this not only for this settlement but for all of the Commonwealth.”

The pride that took over his voice showed his rank and his power. She smiled and presented her right hand. “Whatever we can do to help the cause, Elder Maxson.”

He clasped her hand, gently as she was a woman, but firmly to show respect and shook it once. “Thank you, Fredericks. We are all grateful for the assistance you and your people are providing and thank you for letting us into your home.”

She nodded once as their hands released. The warm tingling that ran up her arm dissipated as he proceeded with his troops towards the Vertibirds.

“You did good, Z” Maxson heard Clay say to Fredericks.

“Where’s Kate? I want a victory meal.” She responded in an oddly rough tone.


	2. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson takes the time to stop into Sanctuary to check on things. Fredericks refuses to back down.

Chapter 2 - Checking in.

Fredericks carried on picking the Mutfruit and placing it into the basket strapped to her hip. She was humming softly some tune that she wasn’t even sure was a real song. She meandered over to the next tree.

“How’s it looking, Z?” Marcus asked from the tree behind her.

“Um, if fucking amazing an appropriate term for horticulture?” She replied.

He chuckled, “Works for me.”

The perfect purple fruit glistened lightly in the sun. “Any word on how the Apple and Pear tree have been doing?”

“They have been growing steadily since the seeds were brought to us from The Capital Wasteland. Want to go check them out?” Marcus asked.

“Sure!” she set her basket down and started with Marcus towards the edge of the Mutfruit orchard to the 16 large trees the wavered in the early fall breeze.

“7 of the apple trees have survived. 12 didn’t sprout, 5 died in their first year, 3 died the following year, and last year we lost another one, discovered to be damaged after the raider attacks.” He sighed, “Though there were fewer seeds of the pears but they fared better 6 didn’t sprout, 2 died the first year and we haven’t lost any since.”

“Phenomenal. Once these are able to be cultivated we will be charging a premium for these.”

“After I get an apple pie.” Marcus corrected.

She laughed a full roaring belly laugh, “As long as I get a slice.”

She came up to the tree and smiled at the row of full foliage smiling. She climbed the boards that had been nailed to the tree and began maneuvering through the branches. Seeing dozens of greenish red fruit all around her gave her a rush of pride and deeper still hope. She heard some speaking at the base of the tree, Marcus and someone else. She saw a wide clear branch that extended out just far enough for her to…

Maxson noticed a strong rustling in the treetops above him as he spoke with Marcus who could only tell him that Fredericks’s location was up in the air. The next tree in line shook and rustled. One of his Knights began to move towards it with his laser rifle at the ready. Suddenly a bright red thing came from the third tree, bounced and rolled to Marcus’s feet. The next tree in line shook as the Knight aimed his rifle up.

Marcus picked up the item and much to Maxson’s surprise he was holding one perfectly ripe red apple. A loud thunk followed by a large amount of swearing from the Knight as two trees in sequence shook. An apple was lying a few feet from the Knight’s feet. Marcus sighed and shook his head rustling his graying hair.

A louder thud as Fredericks metal toed boots hit the ground. She stood straight with her profile to them as she gleefully bit into the red fruit in her hand. She closed her eyes as it crunched between her teeth. A smile gentle and sweet curved across her face. Maxson caught himself entranced for a second.

“Sir, could you not point that at me please?” She said evenly around another bite of the apple.

The Knight was still poised with his rifle aimed at her, “Who do you think you are?!” he exclaimed.

“I’m an asshole. Or occasionally a bitch. Depends on who you ask.”

“I’ve heard sarcastic fuckhead once or twice.” Marcus chimed in. 

She nodded in agreement. Maxson was taken aback by the brashness of her words along with her subordinate's reply.

“How dare you disrespect-” The knight started followed by a loud pop.

Silence fell over the gathering of people as Maxson strode forward angrily. 

“He’s fine, Elder.” she groaned holding a smoking .45 semi-auto pistol straight out and pointed at the knight. As if on cue a sudden sparking, popping and finally a puff of smoke coughed out from the main assembly of the Knight’s rifle gave way. “He will need a new rifle, though.” She holstered her weapon and took another gracious bite and made some noise deep in her throat of happiness.

The Knight, suddenly aware that he was not in fact...dead, shook his rifle gently. He attempted to pull the trigger only to be rewarded with an unsatisfying click. He tried a few times only to have another puff of smoke eject from the main assembly. 

“Don’t come into my house and try to educate me on respect when you are the one pointing a gun at me, boy.” She said calmly to the knight. 

“A word, Fredericks.” Maxson snarled as he went to grasp her arm.  
She felt the warmth of his hand as it neared her arm and felt this displacement of air and moment before she stepped sideways and then back. Those gray eyes locked with his as he went to grab where she just had been now 5 feet away. He looked perhaps stunned but more pissed. Her movements were so swift and so calculated... inhuman.

“100% human, Maxson. Don’t look at me like your enemy. If you don’t believe me ask Dr. Kline on your way through town. He’s done enough digging in my insides to know.” She said sharply seeing his glare. She walked down the line of trees, getting to the core of the apple as she came to the last tree along the fence line. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, pulled out her knife and began to pick out the seeds.

“After an outburst like that, how do you expect my men to respect you or not consider you an enemy.” He growled at her. Maybe it was a quiet yell. Could go either way.

He glared at this difficult and strange person, perhaps synth, as she mulled his words over in her head. When she had looked at him after dodging him moments ago, he swore for a moment he had seen a glimpse of true fear. For someone who was so flippant yet cocky, she had the core of a soldier and skills to match.

“How do you expect me to feel safe around your men when they point their weapons at me?” She responded as she tucked a few seeds into her pocket. Not looking at him, focused on the apple core

“You expect a soldier to not investigate a perceived threat?” he snapped loudly

She stopped and looked at him with a look that was simply sarcastic.”We are in a settlement that is surrounded by 12-foot high concrete walls. There are 24-hour patrols on the exterior. Along with 24-hour patrols beyond the walls as an early warning system. Oh, and you have had a crew of 7 of your soldiers here for fourish months?. Your soldier was in an active farming field pointing a gun up a fruit tree.” She was doing her best to remain calm but her voice vibrated with anger. “Are you aware of how unstable that is on his part? What if that was one of my settles actually doing their job and he perceived them as a threat for dropping an apple on his head? I don’t know if you did not hear me the first time but the safety of my people here is my priority and I shouldn’t have to deal with conduct like that because I would not tolerate that from my men.”

Her eyes were startling when she was angry, the way her brow furrowed at her glare. The moment of fear was gone from her and he was certain she was not be intimidated by him.

She paused and went back to her apple core, “I lobbed him with and apple as what should have been an indication that there was a person in the tree and not some terrifying mutant squirrel. I was a good 20 feet up and one tree over from where he was aiming.” Maxson remained silent as she continued, “I was not pleased to have a gun pointed at me by what I have been lead to believe is an ally. I asked him to put it down, he responded with questioning my authority in my home.” Her eyes met his in a cold stare. “I may be reaching here, but I feel as if you would feel the same if one of my men pointed their weapon at you on your Prydwen. I am not meaning or intending to be critical but if one of my men would do as such. They would be brought up on charges for disrespect, once they regained consciousness,” 

 

“You could have harmed or possibly killed my Knight. You’re lucky your shot didn’t” He tersely replied.

She could only assume she was right in her challenge to him, but he was unable to admit it. Then his words processed fully. “Wait, what? Lucky?” She tossed the apple core behind her and sheathed her knife and stepped forward she moved close enough for him to grab her close enough to smell the clean smell of soap coming off of him. “If I had wanted your man dead, he would be.” Maxson’s Brow furrowed as he inched forward ready to match her intensity, “ I knew exactly what I was aiming for and I didn’t clip the power conversion core of his laser rifle causing it to ricochet off of his armor. Examine it yourself. I put my bullet clean down the barrel. Intentionally.”

“There is no way in hell you could have done that.” He snapped back, “You weren’t even looking at him. You shot blindly.”

“Hold out your right hand. Palm up if you would.” it was taking every fiber of her being not to crack him in the jaw.

“Why?” He snapped back.

“Have faith, Maxson. For a second in something other than yourself.” Her eyes were focused on his, her anger and indignance clear as day in them.

He extended his arm slightly presenting his right hand, palm up. As quickly as she drew and raised her .45 and pointed it up, his left hand shot out and grabbed her forearm hard. He felt the tight muscles shift under his skin as she pulled the trigger. The silence that followed was endless. She could hear his blood boiling and nearly feel bruising pooling under his vice grip. A playful rustle above them, something falling, and a thunk into his right palm.

An apple. Red, shiny, perfectly intact. The stem fractured from being split in half by a bullet. 

She had never let that challenging intense stare leave his eyes. Her breath was trembling with that trademark indignance she wore on her sleeve. She was wearing no arm guards and in her current position was completely vulnerable to him. He could have killed her a few ways by now. He released her arm and she stepped back, changed her grip on the pistol, showing him that her finger was no longer on the trigger, and returned it to her hip.

“I don’t like conducting myself this way Maxson, but you endlessly leave me with few options. You refuse to show even an ounce of trust when I let your soldiers live in my home with free reign. We could have been taken over by now with the amount of tactical knowledge they have. I know this clearly. So I ask of you when I speak for you to simply listen. I have no time for boisterous lies to make myself look impressive.”

He wrapped his hand around the apple as he turned it over in his hand. “I will not apologize for mine or my soldier’s actions.” He responded controlling his words. “You must also realize that we walk every step with a target on our backs. Caution is the first and last law we must abide by here in the Commonwealth. What you must give us is the understanding that we are at every moment actively at war. Our priorities may not align but without mutual cooperation and consideration, both sides of this fight will fail. Can you agree on that?”

She sighed softly and relaxed her shoulder. “I can and I will. Now excuse me, sir, I have some matters to attend to elsewhere. I apologize but they are rather pressing. If you need anything else Marcus will assist you.” She nodded and began to walk away.

“What an obnoxious-” Maxson began grumbling to himself.

“-cunt?” She finished from about 30 feet away. She looked over her shoulder at him, “I’ve been called worse by better.” She turned her head around and let out a short huff. “Fuck, I want to kill that man.” she whispered.

 

Maxson watched her from the window of what had become the Brotherhood Barracks at Sanctuary. I was close to 11 p.m. and Fredericks had just returned. She worked the handle of a water pump and began to scrub her forearms and hands. He was watching from a window in the common room area of the barracks on the ground floor. A mixture of black smudges and blood ran down her hands a bloodied bandage was wrapped around her bicep just under her shoved up shirt sleeve. She cupped her hands and splashed water on her face. She moved her hands and pushed some of the water along the back of her neck. She sighed so deeply as the water trickled off that he saw her upper body shift.

She shook her arms off and stood looking up at the stars. For a few minutes, her shoulders dropped and her head tilted back slightly. In those clicks of time she wasn’t some hardass settlement leader or some obnoxious cunt, she was just another person trying to survive. She rolled her head to either side and rolled her shoulders forward. She turned and began to walk in the general direction of the Vault. She paused mid-step and looked at him. 

She had felt like someone was watching her since she started scrubbing the grease off of her hand. Between fixing the generator at Abernathy and the raiders that attacked while she was there, she had just assumed she was being paranoid. But nope. There he was watching her. That arrogant fuckhead Maxson. If Goodneighbor and Hancock’s cold hearted ass hadn’t dropped them like used Jet she wouldn’t have had to make this alliance. She wasn’t a fan of the Brotherhood, but she couldn’t risk any more raider attacks. Or Gunner. Or the Institute. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Hancock’s voice whispered in her ear from years ago. She shook her head and rubbed her eye. 

Drink. That’s what she was doing. Leave the past where it was. Leave it leave it leave it. Nothing could be changed now. Their blood was already on the ground. And it was her fault. The blood trickled onto the ground off of her hands. 

She shook her head again and began to move towards the two story bar near the Vault. The settlers had built it, named it ‘The Nuclear Option’, and maintained it. A handful of the settlers were the investors and she let them do as they wished. She put one foot in front of the other on the little-worn path over the bridge and up the hill and towards the west. The lights twinkled on the top of the hill, the fire pit on the roof glowed.

 

Maxson walked through the door to the bustling little bar. The bar was along the length of the back wall with stools and tables around. A storage closet behind the bar, stools and tables scattered around. Stairs were to his left. He made note of every person in the room and even noted one of his implanted Knights sitting very close to a pretty young blonde settler at a table. He strode over to the bar and asked for a bourbon and water. He sipped on it as the storage closet door swung open. A pretty redhead in a simple blue dress stepped out. Her skin was flushed and she was smiling as if drunk.

After she walked off, Fredericks walked out with a smirk on her face and wiped her bottom lip with the back of her hand. She stepped around the edge of the bar and asked for a double of whiskey. She noticed Maxson after only a few seconds She then looked just past his shoulder, muttered oh, shit. Then quickly moved towards the stairs and took them two at a time. He weighed his options and followed. Maybe if he got there in time he could watch her get punched in the face again.

 

A few people were sitting at tables on the ‘rooftop bar’ that was situated up there. That sat at the tables around the banisters. Laughing, talk, commiserating. Things seemed just normal here. Fredericks sat alone in one of the chairs that was placed around a fire pit. She tossed a chunk of firewood in and sparks danced in the before one by one fading away. She was leaned forward, elbows on knees holding her drink and swirling it. Maxson sat in a chair near her.

“For a second there I almost thought you were a normal person.” He quipped.

“I put on a good act.” She smirked and took a swig of her drink, watching the fire.

“So was that Kate?” He asked, curious.

She chuckled, “Nah, that was Amy.” 

“She going to be Mrs. Right?”

She laughed, “I doubt it. I’m not the falling in love kind. I gave up on any and all hopes of a white picket fence and a happy family a long time ago. I’ve grown content with it.”

“I can understand that. Most women are momentary.They are drawn to people like us because they see something appealing, but when they start to get close to the truth of who you are, they don’t like what they see.”

“It’s like Icarus.” She smiled.

“You know the Greek stories?’ Maxson asked leaning back in his chair.

“Very well. Some of my favorites. I had some as a child and later spent some time rooting out books from the Library.”

“I wouldn’t expect that from you.” 

She looked at him smiling softly, “I’m full of secrets. Keeps thing interesting. Keeps me safe.”

“Safe from what?” 

“People.” She sipped on her whiskey, “A lot of people out in the Commonwealth can and will use parts of you against you given the chance. So I keep their ammunition away.”

He nodded, “A fair point. Maybe that’s part of why you can’t find a good woman to settle down with. If you don’t let someone in, they can’t ever care for you truly.”

She looked back at the fire, “Maybe, I’m not at a point where I’m comfortable taking that risk. The women who come for me use me for a quick and dirty thrill. I know it. I’m using them for the same thing. Then they find a good stable clean not cutthroat man then settle down with someone who doesn’t have a high-risk life.”

He smiled a little, “That is the truth there. Women like the uniform, the power. They think everything is exhilaration and strong men. They tell you they will stand by you and be there waiting, then you get word that they are sleeping around. You’re good while you’re around. They want that headrush but once the reality of a life-threatening mission comes up, it’s suddenly too much for them to handle”

She looked at him. He wore loose-fitting gray pants and simple long sleeve black shirt with a small v neck. His holotags glinted in the firelight. The sharp lines of his face along with the bright blue of his eyes made her smile. He was a person under all of those titles and armor. It was nice to see him like this. Made him relatable. He would make some woman very happy one day. 

“Eliza.” a voice grumbled from behind her.

“Shit.” She sighed the word.

Maxson looked up to see her head in her hands. A stern looking man stood behind her. Medium build, shortish, graying hair. He had a messenger bag and one pissed off glare. Ah, the face punching now. He had seen a glimmer of her humanity, but seeing her bell rung would be nice.

“Thomas told me what happened today.” The man said as he walked around to her side.

“No clue what you are talking about.” She replied watching the fire.

The man grabbed the bandage and tore it off. She barely reacted as the deep gash was exposed to the air still bleeding some. “What about this?”

She looked up at him and sighed, “I was going to come see you in the morning about it Doc.”

“Bullshit. I want this taken care of now.”

“It’s barely a boo boo.” She grumbled.

“It’s an Inch deep at some points.”

She looked at the wound and glared up at him. “No, it isn’t.”

“Shut up you stubborn ass, it needs stitches,”

“Well, there is no reason to fire up your office for some needlepoint. I will stop in in the morning.” She said in a placating tone.

“Too bad I brought my bad.” He smiled and sat down next to her.

Her face dropped. “Oh goody. A doctor who makes bar calls.” She grumbled sarcastically.

Maxson smirked. Well maybe not a punch in the face, but Karma works in odd ways. He stretched his legs out and crossed his ankles. He tipped back the last of his drink and prepared for a show. He almost felt a little bummed when he saw a syringe come out of the Doctor’s bag. It was almost on her skin when she said in a low, calm and threatening voice.

“Get that shit away from me.” 

“Eliza, don’t be foolish. You need something to take the sting away before I start stitching you together.” His tone was gentle but stern.

“No, Greg. No meds. If you are that worried about it, you will stitch me up without chems.” She took the last half of her whiskey in one swallow. “If you want me to have something in me, get me another double of whiskey.”

“Eliza. Please.”

“You know my rule. Unless you are cutting it off or open, no meds.” She said the last bit with finality.

“Fine.” He dropped his bag and stood up to go retrieve the drink.

“Trying to posture yourself?” Maxson commented slyly.

She shook her head. “Nah. If I wanted to posture I would have picked your pocket earlier. I don’t do chems.” She sighed, “Your boy was almost right when you first came here. I was a junkie. Came up in Goodneighbor.”

Maxson growled, “Ghouls and degenerates. A vile excuse of a place to live. If it were up to me I would wipe it off the map.”

“Caps, chems, or ass. Of the people, for the people.” She heard Hancock’s voice echo her words in her head. 

“An environment like that is no place for a child.” He was full of his own self-righteousness and some odd protective nature.

“It wasn’t all bad. There are a lot of good people, even the ghouls. I stumbled that way after I lost my family. They took me in. But they were my choices. I did what I had to so that I could stay alive. Fell into the chems.”

“What got you out of it?”

“A broken femur, cracked eye socket, head trauma, and four broken ribs. And a stack of other wounds.” She scoffed. “Not by Goodneighbor residents, though. I came upon this place by myself on a little exploration jaunt it was barely an assembly of people in broken down homes scavving for a living and a few bits of food and dirty water. A small crowd of raiders was trying to jack up the townspeople. I wasn’t about to let that happen. Well being a day away from my chems they fucked me up. I took them all out mind you, but they fucked me up. 

“The few people here patched me up and kept me out of it for a week while I went through detox and while they struggled to keep me alive. By the time I came to I was sober and couldn’t make it back to Goodneighbor yet. So I stuck around while I healed up some more. Imparted some of my knowledge, helped them rebuild houses, cultivate some crops, get a few Brahmin and Radstags together and taught them to domesticate them.

“Once I was solid, I made my way back to Goodneighbor. Everyone made a big show of how worried they were, and they were so scared and, do you want some chems to relax. I was there for a few days and truly yearned to be back here. So I packed up what I could carry and made it back and helped protect this and grow it. 

“I kept good relations with Goodneighbor for training purposes for a while. That much like my relationship with Goodneighbor fell apart.”

“You’ve done something incredible here, Fredericks.” Maxson leveled with her. He saw a lot of himself in the distant lost look, the finding of purpose and rebuilding your life. “You have given people safety and provided for them in a world that is at war. It takes a lot of mental fortitude to come back from where you were. To be alone and isolated. You were lucky to find a few people who were stubborn enough to keep you alive, and in another way save your life by getting you clean. Those good intentions.

“You have the people here, I have the Brotherhood. I am a legacy member and have known that I would be a brother from the time I was very young. It was expected of me to be where I am now. But after my father was killed and I was sent here from the NCR by my mother. She said she was protecting me but I always wondered if I was too much of a reminder of my father for her to bear. For a long time I was lost, I had the structure and regimen to fall back on. I didn’t have to think or worry The isolation tempered the boy into the man I have become.

“These hardships and tragedies we face in this world are placed before us to make us grow or break us. I choose to grow. I choose to never stop fighting and refuse to submit.” All of the glory of the Brotherhood shone in his eyes and resonated in his voice. 

A fresh whiskey was placed in her hand. She notices that Doctor Greg had picked up one for Maxson as well. As the doctor repositioned her arm she forced her body to relax pushed past the momentary fear and trepidation before she slammed back the double of whiskey. The curved needle was as annoyingly painful as ever. But she pushed the pain back. Forced her mind to ignore the physiological response and remain relaxed and normal.

“So Dr. Greg, Maxson was almost about to question my humanity earlier today.” She commented as the stitches pulled her skin together. She clenched her teeth for a moment at the tugging.

The doctor laughed. “As much as I would love to pass your odd collective of proclivities off as Synthetic technology…” he sighed “You are 100% a human person. And I say this from a place of absolute faith. I’ve held her beating heart and watched her lungs inflate with air and seen her bleed and develop infections. Also the scarring.”

She added a nod. Maxson looked confused, she quirked her head. “You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” He was curious and felt like he was being toyed with.

“Synths don’t develop new scars. Scars that are present at the time of replication are able to be copied, but I have never seen one that can make a new scar. Bleed sometimes, DNA-based yes. But it’s as if their programming requires them to return to the state at which they were made.” The doctor chimed in.

She looked over at the sewing as an involuntary twitch hit her forearm. He was impressed with how little she was reacting. There were some basic responses, but each one that showed was quickly put in check. He didn’t know if she was that tough or a masochist. He would have pegged her for more of a sadist any day of the week. Have only had radio correspondence with her and two full and extensive meetings with her, she was a complex person, but part of his job was to profile new recruits for promotions. He saw similar archetypes in them both. Strife, abandonment, isolation, loss, rebirth, resurgence, overly tough exterior.

The stitches were tied off, a rub of antiseptic, and a pretty new bandage. The doctor patted her on the shoulder and went on about his business. She looked it over and sighed before she stood up. “Well, now I am ready to go home.”

She was out of the front door and on her way down the hill when she was fully aware that Maxson was walking with her. 

“How are your soldier’s liking it here?” She asked after a few moments of silence.

“They all speak highly of everyone. Even you for some reason.”

“Oh, steel for blood has jokes?” She quipped laughing some.

“When the time calls.” She was a different kind of person. He could relate to her on a human and professional level. He came to view her as an equal over the last few months. She was quickly becoming a very good friend. More honest than his subordinates, well she could be, she had no need to provide him with that unflinching respect. “In all honesty, they are very happy here. They have said that everyone here is hospitable and overly accommodating. It is giving them a sense of hope for saving the Commonwealth.They have needed to see firsthand the potential of goodness that the people here are capable of. That they are worth protecting and worth saving.”

A genuine smile crept across her face, “I think that might actually be warming my icy heart.”

“Let’s not go on and start exaggerating.” 

She chuckled as they came upon the barracks. “Have a good night Maxson.” 

“You as well.” 

She walked across the street towards her stronghold.


	3. Too little. Too Late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson pushes Fredericks closer to her breaking point.

Chapter 3 -- Too little. Too late.

Maxson Was prepped and ready to leave. He exited the Barracks in his full Brotherhood regalia and looked out over the abnormally quiet town. Though there were children headed towards the schoolhouse and people meandering around, the general commotion was calmer than normal. He saw Clay walking along the sidewalk and called to him.

“Any idea where Fredericks is? I would like to have a few final words before heading out.” He asked as Clay walked towards him.

“She had an incident to handle in the wee hours. She left 3ish in the morning. Won’t be back for a few days at least.”

“An incident?”

“Apparently one of our scouts brought her some information about a group of Gunners that were moving in on one of the outlying settlements. She took a stack of the militarily trained and headed out in a hurry.” Clay sighed “Haven’t gotten word since then.”

“Where was this incident occurring?” Maxson asked

“None of your business, Elder.” Clay took a few steps back at the rageful glare that took over Maxson’s face. “Her words not mine.”

“Why does that not surprise me. That stubborn fool of a woman.” He growled.

“She just needs to get laid and calm the hell down.” Clay grumbled as he started away.

“If that was all it took, she wouldn’t be pulling this nonsense.”

It took Clay a minute to process what Maxson said and he stepped back and Looked at him, utterly perplexed, “Come again?”

“She had an interaction with an Amy last night,”

Clay relaxed and laughed as if a joke had just been told, “Oh that. No sorry, maybe I should have been more clear, Z needs some D.”

“That would be counterproductive to her sexual orientation.” Maxson was looking at the man as if he were stupid.

Clay stifled another laugh, “She’s not sly. She’s advantageous. As she put it she takes what she can get where she can get it. Her masculine personality makes her seem like one of the guys. The rest either are intimidated by her, scared of her, or she is viewed as a Commanding Officer. I was hoping one of your tin cans would have had enough balls. Alas…” and with that, he walked off.

 

The Vertibird flight back to the Prydwen was painfully uneventful. He ruminated on Clay’s words. He could see the justification of Clay’s interpretation of her. Over the last few months and some more extensive radio based conversations with her, he came to view her in a very platonic way. As if she were one of the guys. Her gender had become an irrelevant point. 

“Sharpshooter to Home Base, are you there?” A staticky voice came over Radio Freedom, interrupting the usual feed.

 

“Home Base here, Sharpshooter. What’s the status.”

Frederick’s was Sharpshooter and it sounded like Clay was Home Base.

“Apologies for the delay on check in. We got here in the thick of it. 4 Settlers are dead, 1 critically wounded, but we were able to get him stabilized. 3 have minor injuries. The livestock made it to a hideaway before It got bad. 7 total. Sending them off for safekeeping with a few until things restabilize. 771 sign off 771 sign off.”

Maxson noticed a code early in the transmission and began to dial into the frequency. The code was simple but effective unless you were looking for it, it was so plain of conversation for Settlers it could have been a basic communication. 771. He broke into the conversation.

“-leave a dozen there to start cleaning up and keep anyone else off the land.”

“I am, I am. The ones I am sending back are taking the spare Radstag mounts, trade them out for some Brahmin and pack them down with a rebuild kit. 2 buildings were burned, 1 damaged and the crops were decimated. Repair kits for the generators and water purifiers.”

“I will have the supplies ready by nightfall. I will talk with some of the families about taking in the refugees until everything is back up and running. How are you guys?’

“Intact. Unharmed. We picked off the few Gunners that were here with rifles from a ways out. The reports say they are holed up at the Museum of Witchcraft. I’m taking Delilah and heading there in a few minutes to clear it out.”

“Z are you sure about that. Gunners are notorious for being assholes.”

“I am taking backup for once. Be grateful for that. Going radio silent. Check back in a few days.”

“A shotgun is not backup.”

 

She used her shirt sleeve to wipe the blood off of her forehead. Switched her radio on her Pip-Boy off and looked around. The Lighthouse at Kingsport was intact however the 4 dead bodies, one in pieces, wasn’t good for land value. The settlers were already on their way towards Sanctuary. She checked her pack for ammunition and Stimpacks had enough to get through what she had to do. It was plenty. A few loaded drums for her automatic shotgun, Delilah. Her men were already halfway through clearing out the burned buildings. Graves were being dug she adjusted her arm guards, tightened down her leg guards, flicked a piece of dirt off of her chest plate, and finally situated the Sentry Bot helmet onto her head and stood.

 

Her breath rasped out of her mouth as she pushed the door of the Museum of Witchcraft’s door open and was blinded by the glaring sun. She heard yelling and heard safeties flip off of guns. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Between the pack of feral ghouls around the building and the 3 dozen Gunners in the hell hole, she was already exhausted. Eliza readied herself for the next round of gunfire from the-

“State your name, Wastelander!” A robotic voice yelled at her.

She looked up to see a Paladin’s Laser rifle barrel About 2 inches from her face. “Wasn’t expecting that.” She groaned.

“Name!” It yelled again.

“Dude, I am a foot and a half away from you, no need to yell.The name is Go Fuck Yourself.”

“State your purpose you sarcastic little fuckwit before I blow your insolent brains out of your head.” The barrel was shoved into her forehead.

“Bunch of Gunner twats killed some people I know. Decided to take my payment in kind from them.” She said gesturing behind her towards the building with her right arm. Seeing as her left one had a broken bone in the forearm along she had used a pair of Gunner’s Pants to strap it up and to her body in a makeshift sling. She winced at the strain from her broken ribs as she turned.

“Who else came with you?” He demanded.

“Delilah, my shotgun.” She was fully annoyed and wanted to go to sleep and turned to meander back towards the Lighthouse.

“Come back here, lying scumbag.”

“Suck my dick, bolts for balls.” She yelled back. She heard them start in her direction, she stopped and turned. “Do me a favor, asshats. Go back to your balloon and tell Maxson this isn’t his concern. Because if you follow me, my men have orders to shoot anyone who isn’t me. And trust me when I say you won’t see it coming.” 

 

The structures for the homes was almost done. She was nailing the last few planks in place as awkwardly as possible. The splint on her right arm and the wrappings around it made things complicated. The caravan should be arriving in a few with the replacement beds, new crops, and the families. Things would be back in order. Three weeks of work later, a mostly healed arm and some time away from the bustle of Sanctuary had done her well. Not being under Maxson’s magnifying glass had been comforting as well.

“Fred! Vertibird is making it’s descent about a hundred yards out.” One of her soldiers called from a guard post.

“Well, that is what I get for being cheerful for a moment.” She grumbled to herself as she hammered the last nail in place. She walked towards the tall steel fence she had erected and pushed open the gate in time to see Mr. Fancy Coat walking towards her with a small entourage.

She met him about 20 yards out from the settlement. The two men on guard duty were on alert. Her face was not it’s usual carefree smile and lightness. It was smeared with dirt, sweat, and some blood. Her clothes were dirty and the wrapping on her arm stained. She was armed as always and seemed very angry.

“Good to see you, Fredericks.” Maxson smiled, “Nice little hideout you have here.”

“The Minutemen flag on the gate gives it away, huh? And here I was going for subtlety. What do you want, Maxson?” She was positively boiling.

“Wanted to check in see how things are going.” He quipped and crossed his arms.

“All of your food supplies coming in right?” She had her hands on her hips and was rocking back on her heels.

“On schedule.” 

“Food’s good, no issues?”

“I have stacks of men and women singing praises to your farmers about it regularly.”

“And the ammunition, all there? All working well?”

“No issues to report.” He narrowed his eyes some as she nodded.

“Good to here, Have a nice trip back.” She turned and started back towards the gate.

“Where are you going?’ He commanded walking towards her.

“I am going back to work. I have two houses to finish, and defense turrets to rebuild. I have a field to prepare for crops as well as getting the storage building ready for the restock that is coming in two days, then I have families to resettle if they are even brave enough to step foot on the ground where their, husbands, fathers, brothers, mothers, sisters, and friend blood spilled.” She pointed back towards the settlement with her patched arm. “And more importantly, this is not Sanctuary, this does not nor will it ever concern you. You have spent months finding a line to cross and I will be damned if you found it. Good for you. Here's a piece of advice: don’t cross it.”

“You went on a suicide mission into a Gunner base for revenge.” His deep voice projected back.

“I’m aware. I am proud to have failed what you term a suicide mission.” She quickly stepped forward and closed the small gap between them, “I was the one who walked out of that building broken. I don’t know if you have ever had your ulna reset without any kind of pain medication. Synopsis: There was screaming and due an unfortunate event with the young man holding me down, someone ended up covered in blood and I make you a solemn vow if you don’t walk away soon, I will show you and you tin cans a whole new version of the same story with you as the starring role.”

She dropped back down, not realizing she had been on her toes. Her blood wasn’t boiling, it was steam now, waiting to burst. She flexed her left hand sending a dull ache up the bones and muscle as she stepped back. After a beat or two, she turned to walk back into the gate. 

“You should have someone check out the arm. Someone who knows what they are doing.” He called to her.

“Send me a chauffeur in a week.” She didn’t even look over her shoulder with her sarcastic comment. ”Leave now, or not at all, Maxson.”

 

Maxson smiled for a second as she climbed out of the Vertibird onto the Prydwen. Her hair for once wasn’t tied back and blew around her face in the wind. Two of her men stepped off the aircraft as well, each carrying weapons and much less disheveled than her usual vagabonds. They dressed in black cargo pants and black long sleeved shirts, hair was cut close and they carried a very blank expression. She waved with her splinted arm as she was greeted by Lancer Captain Kells. 

Kells seemed just as stern as Maxson but somehow with a more pleasant disposition. He welcomed her to the Prydwen and thanked her for the supplies they had been providing. She nodded and insisted the gratitude was mutual for what he and The Brotherhood were doing for her people in Sanctuary and the Commonwealth. Her soldiers were stern and silent. Kells motioned towards the door towards the bridge of the Prydwen. Maxson stood in all of his tall arrogant glory. Back straight and glare forward as she approached. HIs armed Knights behind him made him look like a poster for Brotherhood recruiting.

“Could you try and not look so smug, Maxson?” She smiled when she was in front of him.

“Why, Fredericks, I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about.” The smile stayed firmly in place.

“Sure sure. It is good to note sarcasm about chauffeurs and medical treatment are fully wasted on you.” 

“Making sure the primary caretaker of one of my major investments is no joking matter. You could also make note of that.”

“Dually noted.” She nodded. “These are my guards, Flynn and Sam. They are here to make sure there is no foul play at hand.”

“It would seem you don’t trust me.” Maxson challenged.

“Name once you have come to my home without a full armed guard. Only reciprocating the respect you have given me.”

 

Knight-Captain Cade looked down his nose at the shamble of a splint the wasteland bum had strapped to her arm. She Was startlingly clean for something the wasteland had regurgitated onto the Prydwen. Maxson was oddly preoccupied with this one. 

“How did you shamble this together?” Cade asked as Maxson leaned on the doorframe. He looked over the hand and the dirty wrappings on her small but muscled arm.

“I had no part in the shambling. I was told it is a flat piece of metal of sorts that was fixed to my ring and pinky finger and then just below the elbow. Wrapped once in a torn up bed sheet, covered with duct tape for stability, and rewrapped a few times with the rest of the bedsheet. I had passed out from the pain of getting it reset at that point and woke up three days later.”

“What pain meds did they give you.” Cade asked as he bent her fingers.

“None. Unless you count the boys over there.” She motioned to her two soldiers who stood in the corner.

“You don’t have to play tough with me, ma’am. Knowing what you were on could be important.” He chided

“I have no need to appear tough in front of you. My field medic shoved a half dozen antibiotics down my throat I drank a half bottle of whiskey, then the boys held me down while the medic got the bone back in place.”

“There was a lot of screaming.” The shorter one chimed in a low gruff voice. 

“I was holding down her upper half, She broke free after he got the bone off from alongside the other part of the bone. Cold clocked me in the nose.” The taller one added.

“After that, they switched to ropes until the passing out. Screaming, blood, ropes, always a good time in my book.” She winked at Maxson. She swore he smirked and appeared to lick his lips. Odd. 

“Why no pain meds? You could have stressed yourself into a stroke or a heart attack.” Cade scowled at her.

“I had a problem with chems sometime back, don’t touch them now. Other than antibiotics and coffee. My doc back home tends to light me up with morphine if it is really back after I go to sleep. Gives me weird dreams.” She nodded.

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. Let me cut this thing off and wash it down.” Cade went about the work and discarded the wrapping and dropped the flat piece of metal on a table. 

Maxson was more confused by her every moment she was around him. She was always so sly and snarky. Brash and bold. He watched as she flexed her hand into a fist and spread her fingers back. Cade asked her questions about the injury. She was polite in her responses and seemed to enjoy the unamused glares he gave her when she joked at him. He articulated her fingers and wrist, felt along the bone. Nodded and made notes.

“Well the set isn’t perfect, but for a field resetting it is good. You have a little ridge along the bone, scar forming but overall it will not cause you any major issues. Anything else been bothering you?” Cade asked stepping back.

“I was having a little bit of mid abdomen pain. Cracked a rib about the same time. Not sure how I think it was in the process of coming to after the arm thing or possibly in the week after. We were rebuilding some homes and I am clumsy”

“Where specifically?” 

“Oh, Um feels like it is a few inches above the diaphragm. Right side. Not as if it is in the front closer to my side, it put a little pressure on the lung. Never collapsed, never coughed up blood, though breathing was difficult.” She lifted up her shirt to show her stomach and back. 

Maxson watched as the muscled and toned, pale stomach of hers was revealed. Patches of scars covered her skin. Some points a part of her showed a deep scar that never filled in. Her hip bones poked out above her jeans, the left one bearing a rich purple bruise. She was oblivious to him watching her as Cade palpated her right ribcage. He was almost jealous of him being able to touch her. He hit a spot that made her wince.

“Sensitive?” Cade asked.

“Well, it wasn’t altogether pleasant.” 

He continued to apply gentle pressure along her ribs and started to move up under her shirt some. Maxson felt his skin get hot around his neck. How warm was her skin to the touch? She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, she sharply took in a breath as Cade nodded.

“Seems like you have a contusion on your lung.”

“No broken or cracked bones?” She asked as he withdrew his hand.

“Nope. All the bones are solid and where they should be. This would explain the tenderness. There is probably some pooled blood around you lung which could cause a feeling of tightness. If you would like I can insert a needle into the sac around your lung and draw some of it out. Would relieve some of the pressure.”

“Is it that critical?” She asked lowering her shirt. “I mean at this point it seems that everything has clotted and is not longer an imminent threat of me bleeding into my chest cavity or into the lungs themselves.”

Cade gave her a perplexed look at her knowledge. “That is true. There is the potential of one of the clots to become lodged in your lung at this point. If it does and you experience any severe sharp pains we may need to go in. But for now, you should heal normally.” He wrote down some notes in his book. “Just be sure to take it easy, try not to get knocked down, or put any undue pressure on that side.”

“I can manage that.” She smiled. Grateful for the Doctor’s concern.

“Knight-Captain Cade, Please get me the report by this 1800 tonight. Also if you would show Fredericks around and have her report back to me before she leaves. I have some business to handle.” Maxson spoke at last and nodded before walking off.

“He is an odd one.” Fredericks mumbled.

Cade scoffed, “I would prefer the adjective relentless. Though he comes off as abrasive his first priority is securing the Commonwealth. He wants to take it back from the plague that is the Institute and is willing to use any means necessary to achieve his final goal.”

“I can understand that. Makes sense. He simply could respect boundaries set by people. Even if he doesn’t understand them.” She rubbed her arm looking it over as Cade continued to scribble notes.

“In his mind, he is doing what is best. He is also so used to being around subordinates it has to be difficult for someone to not follow orders” Cade sighed. “He doesn’t offer help to people who are not within the Brotherhood easily. The fact that he is so determined to provide you with assistance indicates to me that he sees something of value within your collection of people, you should take as a compliment.”

She smiled softly, “I don’t trust people anymore. Especially those with claims of assistance and help. I was burned on that once, all I needed, I refuse to put the safety of my people on the line again.”

Cade set the notebook down then motioned to the door, “Well let’s Introduce you to some of the other people within our group. Maybe it will help that a little bit.”

 

“Quite a crew you have.” Fredericks said as she walked onto the command deck of the Prydwen. 

Maxson stood with his hands folded at the small of his back looking out of the full bank of windows that overlooked the Commonwealth. He turned to look at her as the afternoon sun caught his features. His hair neatly combed back glistened in the sun as the deep scar on his cheek quirked with a smug smirk.

“Was that a compliment?” he replied.

She chuckled and stepped onto the main part of the room. “Yes. They are all incredibly dedicated to you and this organization. Their hearts are good and they trust you inherently. You are doing at least one thing right.”

“Thank you. I consider myself very privileged, I handpicked every member of this mission without them this doesn’t happen.” 

He looked at her as her gaze left him and went to the windows. As she looked over the Commonwealth a deep relaxation fell over her body. She looked at the buildings and distant landscape as if it were an old lover. It was a sense of hope and longing. Seeing her on the deck here he looked at her differently after their most recent exchange. She was less of a brash and stubborn mule, to the people she stood in front of and defended she was a fierce mother. She guarded them with her own life and refused to let anything that could harm them near. She didn’t view the Brotherhood as a threat but as an unknown. It was that ambiguity was too much of a risk for her to take with their lives. 

This paired with her soft features and sharp gray eyes made him aware that her presence around him was just as risky. When she shifted her weight on her feet she took in a deep breath. Her body shift in a smooth even way, her chest stretched out and then fell as she let the breath drop from her chest. She was breathtaking.

“You think it can be done?” She asked in an uncharacteristically soft way.

He walked closer to her leaving some space as he looked where she was looking. “Can what be done?”

“Can it really be cleansed of the Institute?” She asked again looking at him.

“With help, yes.” He said it soundly, meeting her eyes with a steadfast look in his eyes. “It won’t be easy. We need help from people who know the Commonwealth. We need the help of the Commonwealth to save it from the virus that is the Institute,”

She scoffed and bit her lower lip. “You want the help of me and the people I protect. I can’t offer that to you. The Minutemen and I can’t put our lives on the line like that. Even for as grand a cause as it seems.”

“Why are you so resistant to this alliance?” He felt his blood beginning to boil as he stepped closer, challenging her. If she wouldn’t amicably help then he would challenge her. If need be he would break her.

“Because I don’t like you and because of that I don’t trust you.” She turned to face him. He narrowed his gaze at her and raised a hand to make his point. “Don’t go on with another diatribe against me and how I do things. I know what you have to say. What I can’t stand is the leader of this organization refusing to accept a simple request from someone who he views as below him. I asked you to stay away from the settlements that had no holdings in the Brotherhood. I didn’t do this as some coy cutesy way for to ask for your help. I did it because I needed you to butt out. But you couldn’t accept that some weak little Wastelanders could make it on without your suits to show up and save the day. We have made it this far without you and I am the one that takes care of them.” She stepped forward only a few inches from her scrunched brown and shaking fists at his side. “You are drowning in your superiority, overflowing with your arrogance, and you can’t bear to tolerate the thought of-”

She was suddenly silenced by the presence of Maxson’s mouth over hers. 

She took in a sharp breath through her nose as his hand slid along the side of her neck. He was a millisecond away from pulling himself back when he felt her lips shift against his. She was amazingly kissing him in return. He pushed her hand up and into the soft length of her hair and held her there as she opened her mouth some. His tongue pushed into her mouth with zealous greed. He felt her hands rise up his chest and wrap around the back of his neck as her tongue met his. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and the closed when his tongue slid along hers. She felt a primal growl rumble in his chest as his other hand slipped to the small of her back and nudged her body against his. The way she pressed herself against him excited him to no end. She tasted like dark summer nights to him as he moved his head at an angle to make this powerful exchange deeper. Her teeth closed around his bottom lip for a moment before she pulled him back to the kiss.

Every nerve ending in her body has melted the moment his lips touched hers. All of the fire and righteous fury dissolved into nothing. That power that coursed through his veins and made the air hum was now pulsing through her body. His kiss was aggressive and raw. Like a starving man allowed to eat for the first time in eons. He devoured her rage and gave it back to her as molten passion. It poured through her body to her toes. She pushed up onto her toes to bring herself incrementally closer to him. 

He finally pulled the kiss apart leaving his lips a mere fraction of an inch from hers. She was gasping for breath against him as her eyes opened to meet his. Her kissing him back like that seared her brand into his soul. He had been fully prepared for her to rebuff him and lay him out...it would have been worth it for the attempt. ...and yet she had returned the gesture with an equal amount of hunger.

She should have laid him out for that brash move. She thought as her breath shook with every gasp...yet she couldn’t leave the tight grip of his hands. The way he smelled of soap and leather. 

“I not only need your help in this campaign, Eliza. I fear I am growing to need you as well.” his voice was low and coated with sex whispered against her lips.

He called her Eliza. Him saying her name made her knees buckle. His grasp held her upright against him. 

“It is not my decision alone to make.” Her voice was soft and shaking. “I have to discuss this...I make no promises about the support of the Minutemen, Maxson.”

“Arthur.” he whispered before pressing his lips to hers again. “I will wait for your word. Know that I wait impatiently to see you again. Not about the Minutemen. But you. We need to speak again very soon.”

She gently fell back to her own footing as his grasp became gentler. She took a step back and took in a long deep breath. “Agreed. As soon as I am able we should meet again before I gather my Admirals.” she nodded once, “I will be in contact...Arthur.”


	4. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's brash attitude puts her in a bind that Maxson is the orchestrator of.

Chapter 4 -- Trust Me.

She woke with a half scream as she fell out of her bed. She caught herself in a push up...well she would have if she hadn’t been sideways. The hard floor slammed into her right side, shooting pain through her shoulder and hip. She cried out some and rolled to her back gasping for air. The gentle morning sun that came through the windows came to focus as she trembled on the floor, clutching her dislocated shoulder. 

In the middle of the wet dream starring Arthur Maxson he had turned into John Hancock. Who had promptly smiled before shoving a knife into her heart while fucking her...she was screaming with the orgasm as the knife penetrated her heart. The shock of the bliss filled orgasm combined with the malicious act as he laughed before crying out with his own orgasm was too much. Her flailing in the dream to get him off of her translated into her waking state.

She curled up on her left side as the sobbing gasps racked her body. No tears, but the desperate want to feel life was enough to send her into near convulsions. She forced her breath into deeper more steadied gasps for air, until she shoved her humerus back into place. She clawed at the wooden floor with her right hand as new layers of pain ran over her body. After a few moments she sat up shaking uncontrollably. 

It was about that time that Clay clambered up over the top step of the room. He was calling her name but he sounded a hundred miles away he dropped to his knees in front of her. He grasped her shoulders which woke her up out of the insane trance like state she was locked in.

“Eliza!” he yelled in her face.

He watched her pupils relax from the pinpoints they were. Her face dropped from the tense grimace she had a second ago. He quickly reached out and wiped away a single tear that fell from her eye. 

“Sorry..I-I-I-...uhm...nightmare.” she said softly raking her hands through her hair. 

“I’m not surprised. It’s been awhile Z.” Clay sighed, grateful she was intact. “You alright?”

“Ish.” she chuckled. “Better now. Thanks for waking me up…”

“I was just dropping off your coffee and some breakfast.” He stood and extended a hand. “Come on, you need to eat.”

“Okay. I will come down in a few. Let me get dressed” she rasped out. Grasping his extended hand. 

Clay helped her to her feet and went back downstairs. She walked over to her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She rooted to the bottom to find a manilla envelope. She pulled open the top and pulled out the photograph of a younger, thinner her kissing John Hancock on the cheek. He was smiling while his face turned slightly towards her. She shuddered before dropping it on top of the dresser...she pulled out the other photo. A younger her. Her face was softer in shape but held a reserved anger. She stood with a freshly teenage boy and preteen girls in front of her. Their smiles were white They were all dressed in white. The room was white. Her siblings were smiling bright and hopeful. The lies of hope were in their faces

...The Institute’s lies were good like that.

 

Maxson emerged from his private bathroom allowing the steam to disperse in his quarters. He poured the bourbon into a glass and knocked it back right away before refilling the glass. He dropped to the edge of his bed while letting out a deep breath. 

There had been no contact from Fredericks in three weeks. Shipments came as normal. Reports from the installed troops, normal. He has kissed her. What insane impulse had taken over him. She had kissed him as well...pushed her body against his. 

He ran his fingers through his dripping hair and grabbed the glass, drinking again. He let out a stifled groan and thunked the glass back onto his desk. His fingers ran along the deep scar on his cheek. He could hear her commending him for the victory over the Deathclaw. Could see her sitting next to his hospital bed when he woke. 

Sarah Lyons. His childhood sweetheart. His adult lover. He had the ring in his pocket for her when he had received news of her death. He had been able to get the blessing from her father and his mentor before his death. The Lyons and Maxson dynasty had been destined to unite before destiny had scoffed in his face.

Now he was again at a ledge. Liberty Prime’s parts were finally being deciphered and pieced back together. He knew they were so close to finding the insane fools of the Institute and bring them to justice. He looked to his desk seeing the faded photographs of himself with his mother and father when he was a child, then older with Sarah in all of their Brotherhood regalia with his arm around her waist, the lastly, him alone on the day he was named Elder.

 

He pulled his Battlecoat off after pulling his key out of his pocket. Another long day with no word from Sanctuary. Missions for tech recovery were going well but slow. Maxson let out a deep breath as he unlocked the door to his quarters on the Prydwen. He saw something move just in front of him in the room. In one smooth motion he threw his coat to his right, grabbed his laser pistol from his side, lunged forward grabbing the intruder around the neck, and shoved the pistol into their back.

“Good to see you too, Arthur.” Fredericks said with a sarcastic groan.

“I could have killed you.” He growled into her ear, tightening his grip, and kicking his door closed.

“And you need better locks.” She sarcastically responded as his grip tightened pressing her back against his chest and making it harder for her to breathe. She heard the safety flip back into place and the barrel was removed from her back. He kept his grip as he tossed the pistol to the nearby table, but held his grip on her.

“Why are you here, Eliza?” He growled in her ear.

She groaned and reached up, grabbing his elbow she took in a deep breath and hopped, swung her legs up then dropped her full bodyweight gripping his arm. He grunted as she pulled his arm away from her neck and slipped out of the hold. Her feet barely touched the ground before she spun around, intending to playfully poke his forehead. Like lightning he knocked her arm out of the way, shoved her back with his forearm and grasped her throat again. 

“Good reflexes. Why are you here, Eliza.” he repeated himself.

He felt her trying to drop her knees again and braced his arm holding her up there, he smiled.He jerked his arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist, and sliding the hand that had been around her throat into her hair. 

“Why?” He growled out with finality as his head dipped towards hers.

“Wanted to update you on the situation with the Minutemen.” She replied as his hand slid lower on her back.

“You could have easily sent correspondence over the wire. Or through one of the brothers or sisters.” his hand was slipping lowers, crossing over her belt now.

“Some matters should be discussed in person, don’t you think?” She pressed her body closer to him and sliding her arms up his chest.

“Agreed.” His voice was a low rumble. His lips now hovered so close to hers she could feel his beard tickling her face as he spoke. “But there is so much trouble with the distance you travel. So much risk.”

“I enjoy a good wander in the Wasteland every now and again.” Her hands skimmed up along his neck and through the coarse hair of his beard.

“See anything interesting?” He smiled as her fingertips skimmed along his skin through his beard.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Arthur.” She pulled his face for the slight bit for her lips to meet his. 

He groaned into his lips as he grabbed the curve of her ass. It nudged her hips forward and up, grinding into him. Her lips parted and invited his tongue in with a soft moan. His tongue plunged into her mouth as his hand fisted in her hair. His body was electric with sensation. When her tongue slid along his felt his hard cock twitch with expectation. His hand fisted in her hair as he greedily explored her mouth. 

She pushed her hips forward against the bulge in his pants. His hand released from her hair as he gently broke the contact. He could feel her gasping softly for air as her hands snaked around to the back of his head, He reached down and picked her up by her ass. As if by reflex she wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled them gently. He smiled and chuckled.

“All you had to do was say you wanted to see me, Eliza.” He said nuzzling into her neck and kissing her there as he walked them over to one of the couches in the corner of the room. She tilted her head back giving him more access to her skin as he sat down with her straddling him.Her hips rocked against his as he found the spot where her neck and shoulder joined before grazing his teeth along her skin. He groaned while nudging his head forward. She felt his lips curl in a smile as he bit down, eliciting a half gasp half cry from her and a shiver down her spine.

“Oh god damn.” She rasped out. Her nails scraped down the back of his neck. His hands moved up and under the hem of her shirt, his rough hands trailing up her sides. He found her bra and pushed his hands under the fabric. The bagginess of her clothes really hid how large her breasts were. He guessed they were double d’s. They were more than a handful each. 

He lifted his mouth from her neck and looked at her the moment he ran his finger over her nipple. Her eyes rolled back and her head fell back as he grinned up at her before gently pinching and rolling them between his thumb and index finger. Her hips rocked against his as she gasped for air. A primal growl rolled in his chest as he felt his blood throb in his cock.

It felt like her body was on fire but every point he touched her was like ice. It cut through the heat and cut through to her very nerves.Every one of those nerves sparked as her blood poured down her body and pooled between her legs.

“My God, you want to scream don’t you.” He whispered against her neck. His beard tickled her skin making her laugh softly.

 

“The thought has crossed my mind.” she shuddered as his fingers tightened down on those hard tips of her nipples. 

“It is amusing to me how someone as ballsy as you just...melts” He tweaked those nipples causing her to yelp and sink her nails into the back of his neck. The points of pain made him groan “with the right touch.” He gently circled her tender nippled with his rough thumbs. She angled her head down to meet his eyes. 

“We don’t get to choose our proclivities. They just are.” She licked her lips and kissed him. His hands snaked around to her back as she wiggled her hips again as he pressed his upper body against hers.

“Proclivities?” Before pushing his tongue into her mouth and grabbing her hips. He used her hips like handles as her moved her hips to rock against his hard cock. “I was making an observation...but you say proclivities. Makes me think...there is more to this.” 

He reached up and grabbed a handful of her long brown hair. She cried out in surprise before he pulled her back and shoved her head down. She responded by edging off of the couch and obediently settled to her knees, between his legs, with her hands on his thighs. Maxson used his other hand to unzip the fly on his jumpsuit, pulled his hard cock out and smiled. She looked up at him her eyes bright and excited as she licked her lips. Her blood was rushing through her veins. She wanted this, wanted him. 

“Make me cum.” He said it as an order and nudged her head forward.

She moan before greedily enveloping the head of his cock in her mouth. He clenched his teeth and stifled a groan as her warm mouth sucked him in. His head fell back as the head of his cock met the back of her throat. He gasped her name as he ran his hand through his hair. He Steadied his breathing as she drew and sucked him back down.

He was unsurprisingly large. Thick too. Unlike his face he kept himself clean shaven here. It had been awhile since her last blowjob, it very similar to riding a bike. She had forgotten how a man tasted. The feeling of her lips wrapped around him as he make all sorts of lovely primal noises. She gripped the sides of his thighs as the tip of his cock pressed against the back of her throat. She looked up at him as she took in an easy breath and slid the rest of him down her throat. The veins in his neck stuck out as he groaned and his hand pushed her head down. Her name mixed in with the noises he made while she began to work him in and out of her throat.

The smooth easy rhythm she found was ungodly. He used her hair like a handle moving her a little faster. Her tongue slid along the underside of him in waves causing a new wave of sensations to shoot up his spine. He gripped her hair eliciting a moan from her that sent a wave of vibrations into him making him suck in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth. 

A knock on his door made her stop with him half inside of her throat. 

“Elder Maxson?” Kells voice rang out.

Maxson growled and forced her head back down, pushing her back into her rhythm, perhaps even a little faster. “I’m indisposed at the minute, Kells.” He forced his voice to be level as he felt the pressure of his orgasm rising.

“It is in regards to Fort Strong sir. We are short a soldier and currently unable to safely proceed with the mission.” Kells called out.

“Wait on the Bridge.” He took in a deep breath attempting to steady his voice. “I will be up momentarily to discuss how to fix this.”

“Is anything amiss, sir?” Kells called back.

“I will meet you on the bridge, Kells.” Maxson commanded. 

Eliza increased her pace so her mouth was riding up and his length quickly. Maxson groaned audibly a moment before he let go. The orgasm hit him like a shotgun to the chest. His jaw tightened as every nerve ending in his body lit up with the glorious sensation. Eliza’s mouth fixed with the head of his penis in her mouth. Her hand quickly grasped his length and quickly began stroking the length as she pulsed her tongue on the underside of the head. 

Her continued stimulation only pushed him father a the ceiling of his room went out of focus.The muscles in his arm we clenched so hard they were shaking. She slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him before swallowing the mouthful of his cum. He tucked his softening dick away before sitting back up and pulling her up to his lap. 

“Holy fuck.” His voice was raspy and low. “I could get used to these kind of meetings.”

She laughed as he smiled at her. “With less interruptions and more time, I think I could agree.”

He pushed her hair back behind her ear. Her unobstructed face was so different from everything in the Commonwealth. Her clean skin and bright smile paired with her flushed cheeks. “Yes. I had great plans for you.” He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her. “Especially given your, proclivities.” 

“You really like that word now don’t you?” She joked

“It has new meaning. I would have never pegged you as one who enjoyed being manhandled. Doing the manhandling maybe.”

She sat up. “I’m full of surprises, Arthur.” She winked. “However you need to get to the bridge before Kells comes hunting again.”

They stood up. Maxson reholstered his laser pistol and grabbed his battlecoat. She watched she he slung the leather coat over himself and situated himself.

“We never did get to discussing the outcome of the Minutemen’s alliance.” Maxson said looking back at her as she smoothed over her shirt.

“Oh yeah. Why I cam here. “ She bonked herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand. “There should be something closer to an answer tomorrow. Or there is going to be another bureaucratic layer of bullshit for me to sift through.” She shook her head at Maxson’s quirked eyebrow. “In my infinite wisdom after I was named General, I instituted a hybrid system. Most decisions are made by me unless there is resistance from any settlement leader, Admirals they decided to name themselves. Then we meet to have them vote on any disagreements and on any major decisions that could have wider effect.”

“Diplomatic.” He commented as he moved towards the door opening it. 

“That almost sounded like an insult.” She glared at him.

“Not entirely.” He smirked at her.

“I had to do something that allowed for the people to have their voice. Mine is the first last and final choice. But the Admirals are in the Settlements and are know what they need and what is best. Some of the settlements are far enough away from Sanctuary I may get to them once or twice a year directly. Contact via radio is constant. But I’m not around them.”

“How many are there?” He asked as she grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder. 

She pondered for a moment, “33.” She started climbing the ladder. “Technically 36. But I have one place I keep for myself, one is for large meetings and ceremonial stuff, one is used for our military personnel.”

Maxson was momentarily stunned. “33? How do you keep up with all of that?”

“Admirals. They handle the day to day.” She wasn’t even phased by what she had accomplished. She pulled herself over to the bridge deck and nodded at Kells. 

“How many people are in each settlement?” 

Her eyes darted back and forth as she counted on her hands. Then shook her head as she picked up a messenger bag from against the wall. “I honestly don’t know. The small ones sit at about the 25 mark with guards. The largest is Sanctuary which I think last count was 103”

“You do realize at a conservative count that puts your group at close to 700 people.” Maxson was surprised.

She nodded. “I wake up every day with the responsibility of each of those lives weighing on my soul. Also they aren’t all fighting age. Good amount of them are women and children, some are elderly. But they all matter. Now you have a meeting and I have a traditional feast within which I must partake with my brothers and sisters before the Collective gathers tomorrow. Until next time, Maxson.”

She turned to leave, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He dipped his head down and kissed her cheek. “Not soon enough, Eliza.” He whispered as he looked into her surprised grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this installment, I started to delve deeper into Eliza's past. I don't ever really go deep into Maxson's but that is because you can find it easily in the lore of the interwebs. Sooooo yeah. I hope you enjoyed and I will get the next chapter up soon. 
> 
> Also! Thank you to those who leave Comments and Kudos! I appreciate everyone and enjoy the feedback greatly.


	5. The Collective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The collective of Settlement leaders gathers to discuss the possible inclusion of the Brotherhood of Steel.

Chapter 5 -- The Collective

She looked over the large Circle of tables. Counted the 37 chairs twice under the roof that had been set up to shade them from the sun which was just cresting over the top of the walls of The Castle. She stepped out from under the awning and lit a cigarette. The smoke hovered around her before she exhaled looking at the Prydwen. She could still smell him on her skin. Taste him. Hear his parting words. 

She closed her eyes as the wind kicked up around her. The salty smell of the ocean and the distant waft of exhaust. The smoke singed her lungs as she inhaled the calming lightheaded relief of nicotine. The sun warmed her skin as footsteps approached. 

“Morning, Z” Clay said in his normal chipper voice.

“Morning.” She looked at the airship as he came to stand next to her. 

:”How long has that thing been moored there?” He rocked on his heels.

“5 years or so. Not long after that Nora chick rolled through town.”

“She was gone as soon as she popped out of that vault.” 

“6 months you said before she poofed?” 

“Sounds right. Got us just good enough to to be envied and targeted and left.” 

“Stand up chick.” She scoffed. “Eh, I have no room to speak.” She flicked the ashes off of the cigarette as some of the Admirals began to filter in from the walls and shelter that laid in the corner of the courtyard. The walls had been rebuilt and defenses put in place. Each settlement was required to bring two guards to protect The Collective. The walls were topped with pacing armed men and women dressed all in black.

“You are a great General. An alright person as well.” Clay nudged her shoulder before to dropped the cigarette and crushed it.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

The general operations had been discussed. Vault 88 had produced 35 more soldiers and had another 26 looking to graduate in the next month. Advances in provisions. The rebuilding of the Lighthouse settlement. Networks of traders buying and selling their goods. Everything was growing in a good way. Their current number sat at 982. With 154 trained and active military. That had taken three and a half hours to discuss. She had given a large portion of the details of the current involvement with the Brotherhood, minus make outs and blowjobs. She had remained quiet since then, scribbling notes, and listening to them. 

Vance from the Vault Training Grounds was hella onboard. The division was split roughly 50/50. Even Clay was against a full alliance. That was his right as the Admiral of Sanctuary. His words about inclusion and the potential dominance the Brotherhood could have over them was justified. He was her closest Admiral. She trusted him deeply. Had even been slipping him notes about her interactions with the Elder. He had written back asking if that was an influence on her choice. She had informed him this had come up before she had a desperate need to fuck him.

Her ears honed in on commotion from the top of the walls. The remaining Admirals continued to put forth opinions as she stood quietly and jogged over to the stairs and bounded up them to stand among her soldiers. She felt closer to these men and felt more at home here than she did at that table sometimes. The 2 dozen men and women on either side of her had their guns raised and pointed at the road that led to the main gate. 

Her lip curled in a snarl and she barked out, “Weapons down. Let them in. Get another chair. Now.

Maxson.

 

He walked through the front door to see a roof awning build over a circle of tables. Two Knights remained outside of the doors and Paladin Danse stayed close to him. A small contingent by Brotherhood standards Eliza came down the stairs the lit cigarette trailing smoke behind her. The table was filled with an assortment of people. All eyes were on Eliza with quick glances at him. One of the soldiers ran up with a chair and placed it next to where he assumed Eliza’s was, seeing as it was the only vacant one. 

She was different then he had seen her before. She was wearing a simple short sleeve button down shirt, unbuttoned over a white tank top and jeans. Her usual steel toed shit kicker boots. Across her chest was a tattoo. Three words in bold Old English style lettering.

“Too Far Gone”

Just below her collarbone and clear as day. Her hair was still loose and glistened alive with tones of copper and blonde throughout the brown. Her eyes were cold and unamused at his presence as he walked around the table from the other side. Their eyes met like fighters circling in the ring.

“I apologize to you, ladies and gentlemen.” She called out silencing the conversations and bringing all the roaming eyes back to her. The power in her command echoed off of the walls they came to meet at the two empty chairs. “I was unaware he was going to be able to make this meeting.” She turned to face the group. “I would like to formally introduce you to Elder Maxson of The Brotherhood of Steel.” He nodded sternly standing with his hands linked at the small of his back. Her exposed arms were covered in lines and scars. He looked closely seeing patterns emerge...words. “And I ask of you to introduce yourselves one by one starting with Clay.”

Each went around the table giving their name and the name of their settlement. “It is an honor to be at this table with you all.” Maxson replied sincerely as they finished. 

“Elder Maxson, I welcome to the meeting of the Collective of Admirals of the Minutemen.” She said before sitting. “I would like to take a moment to pause in deliberations to give Elder Maxson the floor if there are no objections.”

The group chimed a simple ‘Nay’. She nodded in agreement. Clay grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear frantically. She squeezed his hand and shook her head. 

“When Eliza Fredericks’ first started providing supplies to us to help in our war effort against the Institute, I never would have expected this day. At first, I simply viewed her as an abrasive small time ruler.” He began to walk in a slow circle making eye contact with each member of the Collective.”As I came to know her and the people at Sanctuary and further learn about the expanse of the Minutemen, I came to know her as a hardened leader.

“This gathering of Individuals represents a greater number of people who are conquering the expanse of the Commonwealth with strength and kindness. This cross section represents still the whole of the Commonwealth and its capacity to come back from the ashes this world has been reduced to. Greatness that is being crippled by the Institute

“They continue to inject the Commonwealth with their synthetic abominations. They steal humans and replace them with their insipid doppelgangers. Their lust for power and bypassing the laws of nature are the preface to a second event that will wipe this world clean to be rebuilt in their image. The people of the Commonwealth have bled for this land and the Institute views them as unworthy of it while they cower in the shadows.” His voice resonated with righteousness and a devout sense of right. She watched as he prowled around the table with his back straight and how he commanded the attention by dynamically gesticulating with his words. He would catch her eye on specific moments...almost as if she was the judge at this trial.

“The Brotherhood of Steel needs the help of you and the rest of the Minutemen. You who have cultivated this land. You who know the shadows in which these fiends hide. You who can work with us to help secure the future for yourselves and for your children. We are here not to conquer, but to liberate. To facilitate a new world, built on the blood and sweat of those who have earned it. Not on the backs of those who choose to play God and create a future that is as doomed as it was the day the bombs first fell.” He stood behind Eliza’s chair now and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“With this all being said, I ask for your help.”

He then sat next to her with his hands on the table. The members sat quietly and nodded as Clay tugged Eliza back in and whispered into her ear.

“I can see why his dick is magic. Man can he be compelling”

“Silence, fool.” She jokingly replied before addressing the group again. “Thank you for your words, Elder Maxson. I have already projected my perspective to the group and would like you to take both of our accounts to heart. At this time I will open the table to questions and concerns.”

“What sort of benefits would the Brotherhood provide to us?” Blake, from Abernathy Farms, was the first to speak.

“When the Institute is eradicated, Members of the Minutemen who have aided us will be an intricate part in the unification of the Commonwealth. That is the long term benefit. As far a short term, we will provide protection to the settlements from Raiders, Gunners, Super Mutants and the like.”

Admiral Vance from Vault 88, the training ground, had a boner for the Brotherhood, He saw the additional tactical benefit.

“We apologize, but we must broach a subject that we were approaching not long before you arrived.” Old Longfellow was the one speaking now. Though a stodgy old fuck, he was wise. “We are apprehensive to formally announce an alliance or even to enter one privately. We were formally united with a larger city of disreputable origin.” Don’t say it Longfellow…”Goodneighbor.” Crusty old asshead. “Though you have your opinions about the kind of people who live there, they were good to us. Provided protection. Supplied us with trade and as a result a steady flow of caps.

“However things came to a point where our ideals no longer matched. We came together as this group, smaller at the time, 18 months ago we agreed as a whole to sever our ties with them. We had grown from small gatherings in shacks just getting by, to large groups able to stand alone. After we broke from them by refusing to help sell their chems, it was publicly announced that we were no longer protected. Given their state of influence it was akin to announcing open season on us.”

Maxson listened intently as a somber look settled in on every face. All except Eliza. Her eyes were closed, her hands clenched into fists, and was making a very controlled effort to remain calm. When her eyes slowly opened as Longfellow finished her eyes were fixed on the table.

“We went through 3 months of almost timed raider attacks, occasionally Gunners.” She spoke in a calm even tone, though her voice seemed to vibrate softly with anger. “We lost a lot before we were able to push them back, in some cases reclaim. We have taken careful steps to establish ourselves as an independent group that stands on its own. 

“I believe I speak for everyone when I ask it is not only what you can do for us, but what will we do in the event that this arrangement is no longer beneficial.”

“I see no reason as to why a dissolution of our arrangement would ever be necessary. However, even if our ideals are no longer the same, our goal is the protection and restoration of the Commonwealth. Seeing as you are part of the Commonwealth our responsibility, no, our Mission is to keep you all safe, regardless of ideals. Unless you choose to side with the Institute you can have faith in us.” Maxson’s statement was final and boiling over with conviction.

He felt Eliza’s eyes on him and could see her soft smile out of the corner of his gaze. She nodded and asked of the collective if they had any further questions. A few did. Minor things from there, but a low rumble of background conversations was present as Maxson answered every question with diplomacy and honesty. He only wished they could see his honesty. Eliza was so different here. She was controlled and calm. He caught her stop herself from speaking more than once, instead scribbling something down. She never slouched in her chair, even when her forearms weren’t resting on the table she sat with a straight back and took in every word her group said. 

She could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him. The general consensus was that the Admirals each wanted to take a few days and discuss it with the people in their settlements first and respond with a decision. Maxson was agreeable to it, understanding that disagreeing to their request would earn him a resounding No. 

All of them stood and a greying man of strong build called Admiral James almost immediately started chatting him up Eliza had lit a cigarette a few feet away from the table and was shaking hands with and sending off different members of the Collective. Clay as always hovered close to her. The Castle was emptying of people as she outed the cigarette and Maxson approached. 

“What do you think my odds are with them?’

“There is a lot of distrust they are wrestling with. But I think you have a good chance.” She sighed as Clay went to retrieve their bags.

“I can empathize with the pain of loss. They have a right to be distrustful of us.”

“It is my fault that we allied with Goodneighbor in the first place. It was also me who asked to sever the alliance. I promised every single person at that table that I would never compromise their safety again...and here I am asking them to consider the possibility of those dark days again.”

“We are not like the people of Goodneighbor, Eliza.”

She scoffed, “I spent a lot of time in Goodneighbor. They were my family when I was alone I would have bled for any number of the people there and they kept me alive, got me back together and still I was burned. So you have to understand their and my apprehension.

“What happened to your family?”

“My dad I was 7, mom when I was 13. I don’t remember a lot from when I was younger. Doctor says something about getting my bell rung a few too many times. I was forced to leave when I was 16 because I was troublesome.”

“A propensity for anger that manifests in outward shows of aggression either at others or redirected at herself. A distinct pattern of self-hatred is exhibited in scarring not only from a life within battle but at herself as she appears to have scars that form words. These scars all have age to them however as she has gained the ability to better reign in her aggression unless she feels the security of her settlements have been threatened.” Maxson recited.

“Building a file on me?” She said looking at her feet and reflexively scratching the outside of her right bicep.

“We have been for a while.” he stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around her elbow and with the other hand brushed her fingers away. He turned her arm and saw now, clearly. the word, ‘damaged’. “Old habits I suppose.” He was whispering now, just loud enough for her to hear him as he let go of her arm. “I want you to come back with me to the Prydwen. I want you in my bed tonight.” 

Her skin developed a flush as her lips curved in a smile. She lifted her head to meet his icy blue stare. “I have matters to attend to back at Sanctuary, You have provided my with days worth of work waiting for votes to come in.” She hesitantly stepped back as his fingers trailed down her arm.

“The votes will wait to be counted.”

“I will contact you in a few days with the results of the Collective’s decision. It will need to be a private meeting.”

He nodded once as Clay walked up.


	6. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson is building his file on Fredericks and finds some information he doesn't approve of. He confronts her to mixed results.

Chapter 6 -- History lesson.

“Start combing through all records we have of Goodneighbor. I am looking for any mention of a female. She would be of some note or influence. 16 or older.” Maxson said to Quinlan. 

“Would you have a name?” 

“She currently goes by Eliza Fredericks. Alias includes Z, just the letter.”

“The brash General of the Minutemen? Why don’t you just ask her yourself? Rumor is you and her are growing to be quite close.”

“She claims to lack knowledge of her youth. I am not sure I trust her.”

 

She was standing at the door. Staring at it. She rolled her neck, the bones popping, and reached out...and brought it back. She turned around walked in a circle and mumbled to herself. Trying to psyche herself up. You are a badass bitch who had taken out Raiders, Gunners, Synths Coursers, Super Mutants, and regular Human assholes single-handedly. Do it. She grabbed the handle, watched the muscles in her forearm flex and dropped the arm again.

“You are a fucking pussy.” She snarled to herself as the door swung open.

“I could have told you that.” The voice purred at her from the doorway. She looked good. The neon lights of the Goodneighbor sign cast an unusual glow on her skin. Her face twisted into a snarl and her body started shaking from anger. “You more fun when you’re angry.” Hancock licked his thin lips as he leaned against the doorway, using his hand to grab his cock through his pants.

“I haven’t heard from you in nearly two years and you ask me here.” She was trying not to yell. “All the way here to taunt me at your doorstep like some common whore?”

“No, I know you’ve moved on from that profession.” He was quite matter-of-fact about the statement he held up a finger stopping her as she charged forward. “I asked you here because some drifter came through last night asking about you. Not by name. But about Vic. About the coup. But once a young prostitute with preternatural skill for violence rose to be by my side came up in conversation. Lord, you would have thought he was researching you.” He reveled in watching the anger drop from her face as she rocked back on her heels. 

“About then I stumbled into the conversation to tell of my heroic acts, surely to tell him the true hero of mine and your tale...but he still wanted to know more about you. When he started to pry into where you came from before here. It was then he was asked to leave. It wasn’t until James came through to visit the Memory Den this morning and I heard of the Minutemen working out a vote to ally with the Brotherhood...that I became worried.

Hancock stepped forward. He wanted to reach out and touch her face. He still saw that broken, half starved, 16-year-old girl shaking in the middle of a radstorm, wearing a Courser’s coat...but that wasn’t her anymore. “How desperate for their destruction are you that you choose this path? You need to be careful, Z. Remember, at least I am the devil you know.” With that he walked back into Goodneighbor and closed the door. 

 

She sat at the desk on the top floor of her stronghold writing in her ledger of supplies. In and out, scrap and defective. Clay sat on one of the couches in the corner of the room updating her on the events that had passed. She had ended up getting called down to Spectacle Island for help repairing a few sets of Power Armor. Then the Vault to repair defenses. A quick jaunt had resulted in three days away from home. She rubbed her forehead as she moved another list of items to the stack that she had completed. Now onto the ammunition. 

Clay abruptly stopped as he was in the middle telling her about the Brotherhood Knight being caught with Alyssa. She heard some kind of thunking noise downstairs and popped another piece of bread into her mouth. She rolled her eyes as the sound started to get closer. Knowing her luck it would be Porter Gage, finally having hunted her down to execute her after Nuka-World.

“Admiral Clay I need a private work with General Fredericks.” Maxson’s deep voice boomed in the room. 

He was using titles. She shoved her face in her left hand as she was too tired for a verbal dispute with him. His out of character behavior indicated to her that he was not in the mood to wait until tomorrow. It was 10 p.m. already. She poked at her Pip-Boy that sat on her desk with her other hand as Clay stood questioning Maxson. She didn’t care about the words the tone was all that was necessary. The short biting syllables and the unconscious lowering of their vocal tone to assert dominance.

“Clay.” Her voice cut through their back and forth like a razor. Both men stopped unaware that she was listening or paying attention from across the room with her back turned. “Go on home for the night. Elder Maxson seems to have a matter of some urgency to discuss with me.”

“Are you sure, Z?” He was tense with building anger.

She sighed and reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a Plasma Pistol, setting it on the desk. “I’ll be fine, sweets. Tell Malcolm I say hello.” 

She heard his steps retreat and the door close. The deadbolt clicking from downstairs. She lifted her head and left out the air she didn’t know she was holding in her chest. She picked up her pen and went back to her ledger. Maxson’s breathing in the background was rough and it carried on as she felt his eyes on her. 

She sat there uncaring. Scribbling her numbers down, disregarding him there. She would look back and forth from her book to the stack of papers next to her. The Plasma Pistol was close, his Laser Pistol was closer, his coat pushed back, exposing the holstered weapon. She grabbed one of her ever-present cigarettes and lit it. 

“Why are you here, Maxson?’ She asked knowing the answer. But tired of the silence. 

“When were you going to find time in your busy schedule to tell me about the details of your life in Goodneighbor.” He spat back venomously

“You didn’t seem too concerned with my sexual history when you were throat fucking me.” She spoke calmly but the impact and crassness of her words stunned him.

“How much did you charge I am curious?” 

That struck a nerve. She steadied her breathing and took another long drag. “For what?” Just say it.

“For selling them your body.” He sounded wounded and angry.

She leaned back in her chair and let out the inhalation of smoke. “I didn’t do handjobs. Too much time for the little I could charge. 200 for a blow, 350 to fuck, 450 for anal. 500 per person for 2 or more. Women were 50 caps less, ghouls were 50 caps more regardless of gender.” His scoff of disgust and subsequent pacing the room actually hurt her for some reason as she took another drag and looked over the paperwork on her desk.

“What about you being a major player in overthrowing a government structure there, hmm? To someone of my status and position you didn’t think that would matter either?” He was yelling now.

“That part, no. The people I overthrew needed to be eliminated-”

“You seduced the man who led Goodneighbor as well as his men. Got him shitfaced so your unsavory associates could execute them. I wonder what kind of reward Hancock gave you for your help? Maybe he let you choose the position in which he fucked you before you joined his band of usurpers.”

She abruptly stood the chair rasping on the floor. She walked over to a locker, pulled the door open and grabbed out a bottle whiskey and two glasses. She walked past him, not looking and sat the glasses on the coffee table, pouring three fingers worth in each then looking at the bottle. She put it to her lips and drank one, two, three swallows. She set the bottle down on the table as she sucked in a breath around the sting and burn.

“Do you know why I was able to seduce them?” She crushed the cigarette in an ashtray on the table. 

“Probably because you were a good whore.”

She laughed and looked at him. “I wasn’t just good, thank you very much. I was sought after. I was able to charge a premium because of my age. Double the best fuck that side of the Commonwealth. That is why I was in a position to seduce them. Because they loved me. Vic and all of his filthy associates.” She spat the last words out before breaking Maxson’s stare. “They loved that I was just 16. Young enough to be their kid for the most part. 

“And they loved that.” She drank half of her glass and looked up at the ceiling as the memories washed over her. “They would slaughter people in the street for fun. They liked seeing who could leave me with the worst bruises and beatings while remaining fuckable. I never fought back, only charged them more. Because I had no other choice.”

She stood there in the glowing lights of her room. This wasn’t the woman of fury and sarcasm he had grown to know, this was a woman broken. Vulnerable as she drowned in her grotesque story. She stared blankly as he eyes lost focus and stared through time as her breath slowly left her chest.

“That is how I fell into the chems. They helped dull the pain, strengthen my spirit, and make me forget for a few fleeting moments how fucked I was. Metaphorically...sometimes literally. I had no other options. I had no family, no way...but I had my body.

“Hancock was my Chem dealer and a friend. He refused to touch me in anyway that could be considered unclean. ‘You’re too young, Z. It’s not right.’ he would say” She saw him in her mind then, his snarky smile. “He came to me one night when I was 17 ish. Closed the door to my ‘office' and said he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stand by as the people he cared about were terrorized. He was wearing that uniform of John Hancock. God I was so stupid, I was throwing every trick I knew his way, I wanted him. Probably because he was the only man who didn’t want me. The only man who was kind to me.

“He couldn’t do it without help. Couldn’t get them all together without bait. He needed me to round them up for a party, get them drunk as I could, and draw them into the streets. So I did. To free myself more than anything. The people of Goodneighbor be damned. I wanted to own my body again not rent it to the highest bidder. I wanted out.”

She slugged back the rest of the whiskey in her glass and dropped to the couch before pouring herself more. He propped her elbow on her knee and held her forehead in her hand as he walked over and grabbed the other glass, knocking it back in one swallow.

“You wonder how I could subject myself to it all.” She mused out loud, “It was that or death. Get fucked for money or starve. I had nothing when I walked into Goodneighbor. No caps, no applicable skills, nothing to sell or trade. I had only my body and I used my age to profit.”

The silence drew out as she stared at her feet. She heard him refill his glass and swallow shortly thereafter.

“What about Hancock?” He spoke after a long while. She heard his coat land on the other couch and him cracking his knuckles. 

“After Vic was overthrown I became his right hand. I didn’t just draw them into the streets, I actively helped kill them all. I proved myself loyal to him after a short time. He protected me and I help him. Very boring life actually. Keeping order, maintaining the people. Much like I do here. Just more chems and ghouls, less farming. Day to day

“He never touched me until I had been 18 for a few weeks. He and I had what could loosely be termed a relationship. We worked, we fucked, we partied, we shared a bed, we lived, we protected each other...he would comfort me if I woke up with a nightmare. He was truly kind to me, but something always kept us just shy of a wholehearted commitment. I would go on scavenging jaunts, to explore the Commonwealth. How I found Sanctuary, saved the day, got clean, blah blah blah.

She sipped her drink now as Maxson paced. His eye burning a hole through her as she actively avoided his gaze. “I left here because they deserved better than me. They hailed me as a hero. Me, an Ex-wore, junkie, who was a full time fuck toy to the ghoul usurper of Goodneighbor. Noooo. They deserved better than the horrible things my cancerous existence would reign down on them. But returning to Goodneighbor showed me that I needed them, more than they needed me. As fucking cliche as that sounds. So I packed up and headed out.

“Hancock let me go. He said I 'was always meant for greater things than Goodneighbor could offer me.’. So I walked away from the only kind person I could remember to this vast unknown. I tried to be with a normal man. He was gentle and sweet and too good for me. So I settled into fucking women who were bored with their husbands and wanted to get eaten by the Billy Badass of the Commonwealth. They used me to get off. I used them for a fleeting moment of companionship. To try and feel something again.

“So stand there in judgement if you so choose. I cannot control your thoughts or opinions. They are your own and you have your right to them. All I ask is that you consider it isn’t as cut and dry as you presume. I didn’t want to do what I did, but I wanted to die even less. So got back and get Cade to swab your dick again if you wish to check for any unsavory diseases you are sure that I carry.”

He watched her as she stood again, walking to her desk to get another cigarette. To her surprise she saw his out stretched hand and handed him one. He had his own lighter. 

“I am in no position to stand in judgement of you.” he said after half of the cigarette was gone. “I felt as if I had been lied to. It would have been a better choice on my part to allow you to explain yourself before bursting in here.”

“Asking me directly and not sending spies into Goodneighbor would have been a good idea.” She met his look of surprise with her hard stare, “Your boy was sloppy and obvious. And though I am no longer on pleasant terms with Goodneighbor, I still have friends there.”

“How would I have known if you were telling the truth?”

“That would have been up to you to decide whether to take me at my word or send your spies in after the fact. It’s not something I am proud of however I don’t choose to lie about it. You baited me in and I could have bullshitted you to try to save face or seem more clean in your eyes but I didn’t. Consider it a measure of good faith.” She was snide at the last bit before she outed the cigarette. “Have a good night, Elder. I have a lot more work to do before I rest.”

She went to walk past him back to her desk. Her mind was daunted by the task of the ledgers in front of her-

He grabbed her arm as she brushed past him. She stood for a moment reminded of the day in the orchard with his fingers wrapped around her forearm. She resisted him pulling her towards him but he was strong. Her eyes were defiant when they met his cold gaze.

“Please explain to me why despite all of this doesn’t make me want you any less.” He growled. “When I heard this information I was grateful. I needed it to be true so it would hamper my feelings towards you. So that I could withdraw my heart from the equation for our workings. But deeply I wanted it to be a lie.” His hand came up to her cheek in a surprising turn of events as he gently drew her in, “I needed a reason to hate you.

“And so I rushed here to demand to have this tale confirmed so the thought of you would no longer haunt me. I was so ready to banish you from my mind. When you started speaking I was elated for a moment that it was true...but then it didn’t change how I felt. I was angrier.

“I wanted nothing more then to find those beasts who took advantage of you and end them again for hurting you.” He slipped his arm around sharply to pull her against him and lowered his lips close to hers, “Everything I have been taught tells me I should find you disgusting...but I only want you more.”

She intended to tell him he should focus on that disgust. He should run. Get out while he had a chance before she gave in to the way he felt against her. His lips on her silenced all of that. His kiss was soft but pierced her into her very being. Her eyes shut after only a moment as she reached up to him, her fingertips brushing along his neck. 

Where her skin met his sent a rush of heat into his blood. The sound of her breathing, the soft scent of her, grass and smoke, the taste of whiskey and cigarettes on her lips. The brand she had left on his soul burned as he eased his lips off of hers. That gentle contact resonated through every fiber of his being. There had already been enough emotional upheaval this night he decided as he stepped back against every instinct his body yearned for.

“Goodnight, Eliza.” He said in his low voice with a half nod towards her.

She watched him turn and grab his coat and move towards the stairs. The way his muscles flowed and shifted under that skintight black suit. The strength and precision in every step the way his fingers gripped around the rich brown leather. She didn’t know if it was the whiskey or the void she felt somewhere deep in her memories but before she could second guess herself she crossed the gap and zipped in front of him, and grasped his face, pulling his lips to hers.

His resolve was eroding as her lips moved against his. His arm was around her in a moment and his hand in her hair. Her tongue pushing into his mouth warm and slick. She felt the groan escape him only a breath before he broke this kiss quickly, leaving their lips parted but no space between their bodies.

“Eliza-” He started his voice was raspy with something deeper than want

“Stay with me tonight, Arthur.” She whispered, still half gasping. “Please don’t go.”

He stared into the storm gray of her eyes for what felt like an eternity. “Fuck it.” He stated and threw his coat down. 

In a quick fighter’s move he knocked her knees out from under her. The impact of her back hitting the floor softened by his coat startled her. She gasped at the shock. The warmth of his body spread over her as his hands ripped open the front of her farmhand’s shirt. He poised himself over her as she arched up to meet him, her hand grasping the back of his neck, and one of her lithe legs sliding up his, coming to situate against his hip. His lips covered her open mouth as his tongue pushed his way in as his hand ran up the tight muscles of her stomach. 

She made such captivating little whimpers as he pulled her arms off of his neck to shove her shirt off the rest of the way. He never left her lips as his hands found the clasp of her bra making short work of it while she pulled it off, discarding it. Her hands snapped back, finding the buckle of his suit at his neck and whipped it undone. He reached up and pulled the zipper down before she pushed it off of his shoulders and down around his hips. It was enough for now. When his stomach rested against hers she arched back tearing their lips apart as she moaned. 

His skin against her felt like the sun on your face the first time after a long winter. Shocking in it’s warmth and blissful in how it penetrated beyond the skin. He looked over her as her arms hooked under his shoulders. Her chest stretched and taut exposed to his hand as he held himself hovering over with the other, he shrugged her grip free before her kissed and bit at her collarbone. His beard tickling her skin with every subtle flex of his mouth.

She giggled at the teasing contact and felt his lips curve into a smile. As he roughly grabbed her breast and fixed his mouth to her nipple. Mid laugh she yelped and buried her fingers in his hair. She shuddered below him as he balanced on his legs, snaking his hand up her back and supporting her arched back. He looked up at her with her mouth open gasping for air as he stroked the raised nub with his tongue.

“Oh God, yes, Arthur.” She said between gasps. 

He moaned audibly at hearing his name come from her. He let go of her breast and slid up her body, his hand that had been at her back trailed up her side and over her stomach as he kissed her again. Her fingers held him close as he slipped one leg out from between hers, to make room for his hand as it slid the button of her jeans out, and slowly undid her zipper. 

“From now on,” He said quietly against her lips, as his hand slid inside of her jeans “when I fuck you,” On cue his finger slid over her clit causing her to make a soft but shaking moan, “you will call me, Daddy.” he slicked his finger on her wet slit and brought it back up to play with her swollen clit, “Understand?”

“Y-Y-Y-Yes.” She stammered out as he kissed down her neck.

He quickly slammed two of his fingers in her tight, hot, wet cunt causing her to cry out. “Yes who?” He asked against the breast he had ignored previously. Sliding his tongue over her hard nipple send her nerve endings on fire from two points in her body. The points met somewhere in the middle of her body like a bolt of lightning. Her hands clenched down on the back of his neck, biting into his skin.

“Yes, Daddy!” She exclaimed quickly.

Her leg raising up his side as her back twisted to the right while her hips bucked into his hand. Maxson’s eyes closed at the name. His lips curled in a smile against her breast as he kissed down to the top of her belly, flicking his tongue in the deep ridge of a scar as he flexed his fingers inside of her making her back twist the other way

“Very good, sweetheart.” He said against her skin, his hot breath sending a shudder up her spine. His other hand followed him down her stomach as her small frame trembled under him. The skin of her toned and tight stomach was on fire at his touch as she opened her eyes to see him moving down her body like a serpent. His hair was no longer the perfect combed strands but in disarray from her eager fingers, Her back twisted as he found that sweet spot inside of her that caused an explosion of light and bliss rocketed through her body. “You’re already so close...Too bad I have other plans.”

He pulled his fingers out from inside of her to a begging groan. A light sweat had broken across her skin and her leg wrapped around his back. He fought the urge to fuck her now and relieve the tightness in his dick. He needed to see her. All of her. He grabbed the waistline of her jeans and pulled them down, no underwear as he suspected. With deft hands he untied her boots and threw them somewhere before he pulled the pants off of her fully leaving her bare and exposed before him.

He sat back on his knees reveling in her glorious skin, Her torso was paler than he had expected, almost translucent in some places her skin, nearly matching the white lining of his coat that was splayed out beneath her back.. She opened those perfect gray eyes to look at him. Her lips swollen and parted while her cheeks were flushed pink. Those jet black words on her chest stood out in stark contrast as her chest rolled with her deep gasping breaths. She was like a loaded and cocked gun with his finger on the trigger...but it was her fingers that traced down the center line of her stomach.

She watched him quickly untie one boot, toss it aside, then the other. His cold blue eyes stayed on hers as he rose to his feet. Those blue eyes darted to her hand just as her fingertips slid between her legs just there. His breath hitched and his fingers stumbled on the belt of his jumpsuit. He met her gaze again as he shoved the rest of the jumpsuit off. He watched her eyes as the slowly ran down his body. His skin had a natural tan that offset his rich black hair. She moaned as she found her clit. His chest was evenly spread over his toned pecs, focusing on the centerline of his stomach right down the center of those perfect abs, under his belly button between the ridge of muscle that hugged along his hip bone pointing to his clean shaven cock and balls. His body was wide as she expected, that tan skin pulled taut over every muscle that had been chiseled from years of work and strain. She could see the muscles ripple as he shifted back to his knees. With his hardened cock twitching with every heartbeat.

She sat up to meet him her hand rising to his chest to stroke the tattoo on his right pec, the emblem of the Brotherhood of Steel, shielding his heart. Her other hand slid along his ribcage making him smile as he wrapped one arm around her back as he settled himself between her legs. He propped himself up on one arm as her hand slipped up from her clit to wrap around his thick member. He buried his face in her neck as she guided him to her slit.

“Goddamnit you are so wet.” He whispered kissing and sucking on her skin along her neck. Her cheek was pressed against his forehead as he shifted his muscles to ready himself. Every hair on her body stood on end, sweat slicked her skin that burned every point his skin touched. He felt the trembling of her airway and hear the shaking breaths she took in. His body was filled to the brim with anticipation and a passion that scalded him deep, to the core of it. His heart slammed in his chest as she moaned out to him.

“I want you inside of me.” She said barely louder than her breath.

He slowly edged the head of his cock inside of the warm, wet, expanse of her. She felt herself stretch as she took in a calming steadying breath as she skimmed her hand up and over his hip, around to his back, tickling up his spine. She felt his beard tickle her neck eliciting another sweet giggle out of her a moment before he sunk his teeth into that taut muscle just before her shoulder. She moaned deeply. She didn’t get a chance to catch her breath before he pushed every last inch of himself inside of her.

Her scream cut through the night air as her nails tore down the skin of his back. She knew he would be a tight fit based on how he had felt in her mouth those weeks ago. But he stretched her past her limit in a way that was nothing but blissful. Her back snapped into the beautiful arched position, pressing every bit of her torso against his as she trembled in his grasp. He sucked on that spot he had bitten into as he struggled to maintain control. When her nails raked his flesh he released his bite and brought the blurry world back to sharp focus. 

His hand quickly planted in the middle of her back with a satisfying slap. He gripped her flesh as he began To slide himself out of her then back in at a steady pace. Every time he slid back into her she made this adorable little yelp that made him smile as he raised his head from the side of her neck to look at her. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth open and taking in quick greedy little breaths as her pussy began to tighten around him. 

Her arms came up sliding along his sides to hook up and onto his shoulders, her leg wrapped around his lower back, spreading herself open and allowing him to somehow press deeper into her. She cried out when he found that deeper part of her and gripped onto him. The way she was positioned her body rocked with each thrust, He felt her body began to tighten around him, heard her breath quicken, and saw the flush rise up her cheeks.

When she came he luxuriated in watching it take over her body. Her eyes snapped open and her breath stopped for a moment. The subsequent scream and begging sobs that racked her body reflected the delicious spasms that gripped his cock, begging it to meet her orgasm. Her vision went white for a few seconds as the sounds of everything other than his groans and the slapping of flesh were simply gone. Every inch of her skin felt every brush of cool air, the slip of his sweat coated skin against hers.Before it all crashed down into the resonating orgasm that pulled every muscle in her body apart for a fraction in time right before he bliss of it all poured through her veins and into every fiber of her.

He felt her hands grip his shoulders and her legs cling to him as if he was the only thing grounding her into reality. Her nails pierced his skin and he felt the hot trails of blood trickle down his collarbone. He pushed himself into her faster as her body relaxed as the orgasm waned. As if it was a game he pressed his hand into her back, arching her up, angling her hips just so that she felt him slamming back into that perfect spot.

“How...do...you...know…” her word was silenced as a new wave of bliss filled sobs shook her body as the next cataclysm took possession of her body. The scream this time dissolved into a shuddering moan of her new name for him. He smiled as he kissed her. Her gasps for breath around his lips as her hands went to his neck holding him there. He kissed her as if she were water and he a man wasted away by thirst. He drank every drop of pleasure she offered him as he felt her breath hitching in her chest.

“Just enjoy the ride.” His voice was dipped in the fever filled bliss that she projected. It was like watching the hammer being pulled back on a revolver. He could see the changes in her body as he felt himself losing his grip on control. He moved his hand from her back to grab her hip, planting her there as he began to loosen his grasp on that control he held so tightly. Faster. He moaned against her lips as those beautiful little cries caught in her throat. Faster. “Yes, Yes, Yes, sweetheart. Give me one more. Please just one more. I want to feel you fall apart.” each word punctuated by his hips slamming into hers.

He watched her head tilt back as her body shuddered around him. Her nails scored down the back of his neck and down his spine as she clenched him again. His head snapped back every vein and tendon in his neck pushing out. He made a noise that, primal was too delicate a descriptor. It was as if he was a great beast roaring inside of his chest as he slammed himself inside of her and let loose his orgasm on her. He felt the orgasm ride through his body a moment before his breath stopped. 

She rocked her hips against him as she rode him from underneath. He gripped her hip tighter as his vision blurred and he cried out as each rock of her hips pulled more out of him. Sent the overpowering ecstasy penetrated out into every vein, artery, nerve, and cell of his body. Her orgasm continued to pulse and tighetn around him as she worked his dick with that sweet rocking motion.

She finished her ride as her body went limp and he dropped to his forearm on top of her. His mind was numb but he still sought out those gasping lips of hers to meet his. The kiss was slow and lazy. Filled with exhaustion and a deep sense of contentment.

“My God, Eliza.” he whispered as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Indeed,” She moved her lips along his cheek. Softly kissing that deep scar before pressing her lips to his ear, “Daddy.”


	7. Another day. Another Douchebag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making enemies can be fun. It's when they come back to say hello that problems arise.

She woke up before the sun had crested. Her warm bed. Her delicious dream about that cursed Elder and his fetish for being called Daddy while he fucked her. God that had been a good dream she thought to herself as her pillow sighed. She could almost feel the soreness of-

Her pillow sighed?

Her eyes whipped open in the dark. Hearing the deep slow breaths of sleep under her ear. Her pillow also had a...heartbeat? Her eyes adjusted to the dark as she saw the man’s bare chest under her head. Felt the warm nook of his shoulder, the arm that coiled around her back and the hand that gripped her hip. She glanced up to see the bearded face of Arthur Maxson there. 

She went through a checklist in her mind as his hand released hers from its resting place on his chest. It stretched up and settled behind his head. At some point after the fucking, they must have grabbed the bedding and settled back into the fucknest of his battlecoat. 

She nudged his arm off of her hip and like a bolt slipped out from the fucknest. He continued sleeping as she stared at the large man sleeping here in her room. Naked. Very naked. Very well ripped with muscle and that perfect amount of chest hair, the coarse tickling skin of his beard-

WHOA. That had really happened. She moved with no noise to the neat stack of clean clothes she had put out the evening before and whispered out of the room as he slept like a baby.

 

The gentle cresting of the sun and the sound of water woke him from his deep sleep. He heard the water shut off as he stretched and sat up to see Eliza walking out from the bathroom, dressed and drying her hair roughly in a towel. She hadn’t noticed him sitting up just yet and he watched her for a moment. She hummed a song as she rubbed the towel over her hair before letting it fall loose around her shoulders. She dropped the towel in a basket and quickly ran a brush through her hair. Just enough to get it in order. She saw him sitting up and a peaceful smile curved over her face and cast a soft sparkle in her eye.

He hooked a finger at her, motioning for her to come here. She lazily meandered towards him and when she was just in range he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down and pulling her leg across his lap, straddling him. He pressed his hand into the small of her back and settled his hand along her cheek pulling her lips to his.

Muscle memory took over and she settled her hips against his. Her lips tingled at the contact as he pushed the kiss deeper when her hands slid over his shoulders and embraced him. Here in this moment there was nothing but him. The feel of his tongue against hers, the feel of his hand caressing her cheek, the tickle and scratch of his beard on her skin. He began to trail kisses down her jaw and along her neck.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He said against her skin. He cradled the back of her head as it rolled back opening herself to his touch. His voice in the morning was gruff and lower than normal. Made her think of the sounds he made when he was deep inside of her. 

“Good morning.” She moaned softly.

“And here I was hoping to wake you up with my tongue on that spectacular snatch of yours. Maybe even see how loud i could make you scream in the shower.” He teased, “But you had to go and be an early bird.”

His words went from her ear to straight between her legs. “Blame me for deciding the General is required to work just as hard for the food she eats as everyone else.”

“Tsk tsk tsk. A poor decision.”

“Very.” She moaned as his lips found that spot where he had bit last night. His lips tickled the raw bruised skin sending a new kind of excitement through her. “I have to get to the Orchard.” she whined gently pulling back from him. 

He smiled nodding. Understanding the burden of responsibility. She looked so pure in the early morning sun. His fingers slipped down touching the deep bruising on her shoulder and the rich purplish red hickey higher up on the side of her neck. 

“Then I suggest you get moving quickly before I choose to take my breakfast in bed.”

 

“So you fucked, Elder Maxson” Clay said astounded as the sipped coffee out of thermoses sitting on the ground in the orchard. The breeze rustling the trees around them. The two baskets each of shiny red apples to their name had earned them their break. 

“No.” She said resolutely shaking her head. Clay looked perplexed. “He fucked me.”

He let out that laugh she loved, bright and clear. “You, got fucked?”

She nodded, “He fucked me like I was the only woman in existence he would ever be with again.” Clay reached out and tugged the collar of her shirt to the side exposing the Purple and red bruise that claimed her neck, Poked the in comparison cute hickey above it. “Dude that’s not all. I have bruises on the inside of my thighs from where his hips made contact when he was railing me.”

Clay held out an arm with an open hand. She rolled her eyes and gave him the requested high-five. The two friends laughed together. 

“How was it?” Clay asked after a few moments of silence.

“I have bruises from his hips.” She said again. The smile spread across her face as if by reflex. “It was astounding. Mind blowing. The stuff of legend.”

“You have got to tell me how he was able to conquer you. It is just so hard for me to see you as a bottom…” Clay’s voice faded 

Her ear tuned into something far off. She closed her eyes and smelled the breeze as it came through from the Commonwealth. Her eyes popped open and she sprung to her feet and swiftly worked her way up the tree. They had grown tall with the months of care and she was able to work her way near the top on one of the thin branches. She pushed the wispy bits of leaves out of the way as something on the horizon brought the pieces together.

“Z what is going on!” Clay yelled from the earth.

“Sound the alarms.” 

“What?”

“THE ALARMS NOW.” 

 

Maxson turned suddenly as a series of Air Raid sirens switched on in a wave across Sanctuary. Time froze for a moment as every person wandering registered the sound as well. Half of the people quickly darted into their homes as half of them turned and jogged towards the large two story private garage where their Armory was. It was built halfway to the Vault. The Brotherhood members stationed there immediately took to action her noticed. They had been trained well. 

A line of people were hurrying in from the field as he saw a two people running with a deep sense of purpose. The flash of red hair, Clay, The blue plaid shirt and jeans was clearly Eliza. 

“I want everyone not ready to fight in the Vault in 5 minutes.” She commanded to Marcus who nodded swiftly and started knocking on doors of homes. “Anyone combat ready to the garage, NOW.” Her voice resonated and echoed and the panic became focused.

She barely heard Marcus’s response. Al she heard was the blood rushing in her ears and felt the ground as it pushed back. Her legs strained as she shot herself between two houses. Clay was right behind her reiterating the orders. She ran through the open garage door to the crowded pulse of people suiting up for a fight. She observed for a moment, watching the soldiers suit up in either their armor or power armor based on their training. 

Magazines snapped into place, ammo boxes clanked from their storage, steel plate slapped against bodies and simple farmers clothes were stripped away to make way for the undersuits of their armor. Upstairs the same din filtered through the ceiling. She jogged over to her and Clay’s stations. He was checking on his power armor as she started to pull of her day to day weaponry. And shoved it in the locker. She whipped her boots off and did the same.

A small rumble of conversation took over the room as she stripped her shirt and jeans off. She grabbed the marine wet suit and tugged it over her undergarments. At least she had remembered bra and unders today! She zipped it up to her neck and grabbed the right leg of her Marine Assault armor.

“What in the hell is going on?” Maxson commanded from behind her. 

He had watched her unshyly strip down, saw the marring of his handprint on her hip, a light purple bruise from his grip. The full breadth of the bite mark and the bruising on the inside of her thighs. The way she stripped her clothing off and the skin tight wetsuit back on quickly as well as everyone else in the room indicated to him this was practiced behavior. There were easily 20 men and women suiting up in the open room.

“Go back to the Prydwen.” She said bluntly as she locked the right leg in place before grabbing the left one. “This is our fight.”

She locked the armor into place as she grabbed a different pair of boots and stepped into them. She bent over and tied them snugly.

“If I have my men stationed here I consider it my fight.” He snapped back. It seemed the post coital haze was gone already.

She stood up whipping her hair into a bun and shaking her head. “They stay here, keep their shit safe. I don’t ask them to go into the field with us. So as long as we don’t fuck up, they will have no fight to worry about.” She pulled off the chest piece and Dropped it onto her body. The weight of it sunk into her as she locked the snap locks on the side. “Clay?”

He was over in a second tightening down the shoulder straps, jerking her body some before her slapped her back indicating he was finished. She heard him climb into his power armor and it clank and hiss into place. She slipped into the arm pieces.

“What do you mean by fuck up?” 

“As long as we don’t get slaughtered.” She said with her trademark snideness. “If you really want to know there are raiders who really don’t like me coming in from Concord.”

“Operators?” Clay asked.

“Nah I wiped them off of the face of the map. And we wouldn’t have seen them until they were in the walls.” She rolled her shoulders to check the fit before she grabbed Delilah and shoved it into her thigh holster, a plasma pistol to her hip, a long barreled shotgun slung over her back, a knife on her other hip, and her favorite which she rolled over and checked.”Hey, Baby. How have you been December? Nah it seems to be the rounded up remnants of Pack and Disciples led by…”

 

“Porter Gage?” Clay finshed.

“Yup” She looked over her shoulder at Maxson’s furious glare. “And he really hates me. Like wants to keep me alive and cut me apart hate me. The Disciples will help too, happily. Fuck I would almost have the Operators back.”

“How many are there?” 

“Enough to make me worried.” She said simply to Maxson before turning to clay. “He If I cut Gage’s head off, Would you fuck the throathole for me. I lack the necessary equipment.”

“Nah. I’d rather blow a hole in the back of his head and have a good old fashioned skullfuck.”

Jesus they talked like the knights on the Prydwen. She was equipped in what looked like a smaller version of Power Armor. She grabbed the helmet and walked past Maxson without a fleeting glance. 

“Soldiers! Civilians! Bastards and badasses alike!” Her voice silenced the room as she walked around the equipped and armed 40 men and women. As if on cue the spread into a circle with her in the middle pacing with a furious twinkle in her eye. “We have raiders approaching. They are the worst of the worst. Remnants of Nuka-World tribes that some in this room helped reclaim for the people of the Commonwealth. This does not make them weak. Oh No. This makes them indignant with rage. Drunk on self righteousness. Determined to wash in our blood. BUT NOT ON THIS DAY. I will tell no wives no husbands their loved one is dead. No child will mourn a parent’s loss. We will protect what is ours and we will come home.” The crowd raised their guns and cheered, each person slammed their left arm in rhythm against their chest. She stood in the middle of the room smiling. As she raised her helmet silence fell in a moment. She smiled suggestively turning to meet their eyes “And we will reap the spoils of war.” Each person howled like a wolf for a long moment. She found his stare. Those cold blue eyes filled with disdain for their hedonistic show. “Move out.” She said quietly before pulling the helmet on and turned lost in the flood of bodies.

Maxson walked out after them, not seeing her anywhere. He went down slowly to the barracks and addressed the Paladin out front. 

“We follow them out and show them how it is done.” He ordered. 

 

She and half of the light armored soldiers were in the trees High enough to be covered. We her’s wasn’t light. But she knew how to manipulate it. They followed silently as the Power Armor clad soldiers Walked the road. The Brotherhood’s little platoon was in the middle. He kept looking for her. Clay at the front whistled. She crouched down and saw the approaching raiders. The Armored me would fall back, drawing them in. She guessed the Brotherhood would hold fast as a show of their lack of fear. She could make that work. A bird chirped in the distance She looked up and saw her soldiers, 9 on this side of the road with her 10 on the other. She was poised in the middle of them The last of her line on either side was level with the Brotherhood’s first soldiers who flanked Maxson. The power armor suits pulled back. The brotherhood stayed The raiders rushed forward. 

She called out, Drop.

Maxson watched at ten soldiers landed on either side of the road hit the ground from the trees just at they began firing. Her toes hit the ground for a second before she leapt into the middle of the raiders. Screams and shouts. Gunpowder and blood. 

Landing a laser shot right in one of their eyes was satisfying. A raider flew past them as the Power Armor from sanctuary and the rest of their troops circles around. He caught a glimpse of her bash a raider’s helmet off with the butt of Delilah. He hit the ground as a round exploded from the gun into his head. It split open and showered the front of her armor in blood and brain matter. His open skull glistened white and red as his one remaining eye twitched. Raiders and soldiers intertwined. A Raider charged her from behind, clipping her shoulder and shoving a gun in her back he fired a second before she grabbed his head and threw him into one of his Knights. Through the cloud of gunsmoke he saw the laser rifle fire and heard the death cry. She spotted him and with her eyes on him ducked another raider’s swing before using December to put a heavy round into his chest. Dropping him. 

She ran over to him and asked, “You know we could have handled this, right?”

“It seems I underestimated you.” His blood pumped through his body in the heat of battle. The raiders were falling away quickly. 

“Surprise surprise.” She Said shooting a raider that was charging up behind Maxson.

“Why thank you.” 

“You are-” She raised her arm in a flash up as a clean thunk resonated. Her arm was right in front of his face. She had stopped a bullet that came from behind her.

“Eliza, Motherfucking, Fredericks. How’s it going Overboss?” A voice called from behind her.

“Excuse me.” She said turning around.

Porter Gage stood in the middle of a wall of 6 remaining raiders. She walked up towards him and in her stupidest show of balls to date took off her helmet. He chuckled as he looked her up and down like she was a piece of meat on display

“Gage.” her voice was sick with sweetness. “How are you doing, honey?”

“Been better. Lotta dead bodies around. Dead raiders. Just like you like it.” He snarled

“Are you sure you want to be that ballsy when you are Down to 7 useless scumbags?”

“As long as I get to wrap my hands around your throat and see you die. It will be worth every death.”

Maxson gripped his gun hard. How dare he speak to her that way. He was poised to move forward, she raised and arm and pointed. 7 rounds popped in quick succession as the surrounding raiders dropped.

“Try me, Gage.” She said as he charged her. She pointed December and fired one round into his chest armor. It knocked him back a step. She fired another as she stalked forward. She shot his right arm causing him to cry out. Then his left, blowing the lower half of his arm off. Gage dropped to his knees as she stood in front of him. He screamed as he curled the ragged half of his arm to his chest. The tendons wiggled as blood pulsed and gushed out of the shredded skin. She grabbed the chest armor and ripped it off causing him to scream an unholy kind of sound as he fell to his side. “I will give you the same mercy you and your have given to the Commonwealth.” She she put the 5.56 in his skull, piercing a clean hole in his forehead. “ None.”

Cries of triumph and glee erupted as her soldiers grabbed and embraced her. She called out quickly. 

“Find our wounded. Tend to them. Pick the remaining stragglers off. Get anything useful. We will take care of the bodies later.” 

“Eliza!” Someone yelled. A soldier burst from the woods. “Need your help. Now.”

He pulled her to the treeline and she ran with him. A previously muffle cry of pain echoed through the stillness as the remaining went to work. 

“Elder, We can’t find Knight Lieds or Scribe Smith.” His Paladin spoke. Maxson on instinct followed Eliza into the woods.

 

“What do you mean it won’t come off?” Eliza’s harsh voice grated on his ears.

“The emergency release isn’t working I-I-I c-c-can’t and he won’t stop screaming.” Scribe smith shook in the face of Eliza’s harsh glare.

The scream from the Power Armor suit punctuated the eyebrow raise Eliza gave her. “That’s because he is dying you fool, move,” She shoved Scribe smith back with her arm as the woman stood shaking.

“Fredericks what in the hell do you think you are doing?’ He yelled to her. She walked up and stood over the Knight’s head.

“Saving your Knight from an incompetent Scribe.” She snarled as she glared at the Scribe.

“You are in no position to speak to my soldiers this way.” He was making a beline for her as she slammed the barrel of December at the base of the Knights helmet. “WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING.” He charged at her as she leaned back on the butt of the gun to a satisfying snapping sound. He stopped at the knight’s shoulder reaching out to yank her away.

“Getting his helmet off.” She grunted as she flipped the gun to the other side and repeated the motion. He stopped as she threw the gun to the side and pulled the helmet off. A sobbing Lieds cried out as she put an arm behind his head. “Hey , Lieds.” She crooned as if she were soothing a baby. “What’s going on, baby. Tell me what happened.”

He watched as she caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears. He stuttered out that his leg had taken a heavy fire of rounds. He was able to kill the raider. But his leg had given out. He had taken heavy fire from behind.  
“Primary power has been compromised.” the Scribe said quietly. 

“Have him switch to auxiliary power.” Maxson commanded.

“He can’t. Aux Power switch in these is under the right foot. Have to push down and hold for five seconds.”

 

“He’s a brother he can do it.” He yelled back

“Lieds, baby. I’m going to ask some hard things of you right now. Trust me and I will get you out of this intact, Okay” He nodded furiously. “Wiggle your right big toe. Just try and flex it for me.” He nodded and gritted his teeth before screaming again. “I know. I know. I am going to get you out of here. This is going to hurt worse than anything you have felt in your life.”

She looked to the Paladin and the other knight asking them to move to the side with her. Maxson followed as she stripped off the arm pieces of her armor.

“I am going to reach into his suit and release the wiring that is keeping the suit locked on him. Based on how he is lying it is going to drop him out of the suit on his back and leg sadly. I will need you guys to lift the suit off of him while I get him stabilized.” She dropped thar armor pieces on the ground. “With your permission, Maxson.”

She met his angry glare. “What do you think it is?”

“At least a broken femur. I think He may have a bullet stuck in there too.”

“I will get a Vertibird inbound. We can get him patched up on the Prydwen.” 

“He won’t make it. He is already going into shock and that is if he doesn’t have an aneurysm between now and it getting here.” 

“Can you save his leg.” Maxson asked his eyes boring into hers.

“I can save his life if you let me.” She was pumped full of adrenaline and anger.

“Do it.” 

“I need Med-X, a Stimpack, and a dose of jet and thee Buffout tabs. And don’t ask why.” She said turning around. 

She kneeled next to the Knight and pushed her hand behind his back . She stayed embracing the man for a few minutes. Maxson watched her eyes dart back and forth as the man cried into her shoulder. She whispered such soft and sweet words to him. Asked him about Alyssa. Her eyes stopped as she nodded to the Paladin and the Knight. The moved to either side of the two as Maxson watched nervously. 

“Lieds. Lieds listen to me. Stop crying babe. You are going to need the strength now. The real hurt is about to start.” He bit back his sobs. “Your suit is about to snap out of place and drop you on the ground. You can make it through this. Show your Elder that you are forged of steel.” The man nodded. 

She wrapped her finger around the wiring cluster and jerked her arm out, lacerating the back of her hand. She grunted before the suit released and pushed itself off of the ground. She skitted back on her butt as the Knight and Paladin moved in to lift the Suit off of him. She heard him hit the ground with a thunk. The man screamed in his mouth but wouldn’t let it out. As soon as the suit was over him she jumped over him and settled at his right leg. Maxson kneeled next to the man, grabbing his hand.

“Redemption time Scribe.” She yelled. “Knight I need you to get that right leg off of the armor. We are going to use it like a cast here in a minute. Got the drugs?” the scribe nodded and kneeled next to her. Setting them down. 

She cut open the leg of the jump suit he wore down to his ankle as his body strained against the pain. The scribe tor it off at the hip. Eliza swore as she grabbed the scribe’s belt and yanked it off. She slid it under the top of his thigh and looped it back through itself and pulled hard, making the man cry out.

“Put you foot on his hip and use it to brace. Otherwise he is going to bleed out.” She demanded of the scribe Who quickly followed orders. She mumbled something to herself and said softly, “I’m sorry.”

She plunged her fingers into the bullet wound. She held his knee down and fought against the bucking man. She closed her eyes as she tried to block out the screaming. She found the slug and jerked it out. She grabbed the Med-X and stimpack and jammed it into the hole, the hiss of pressure releasing. A strange foam came out of the wound and solidified. She popped open the Jet’s holding container and jammed the Buffout in. She reached up to him mouth, Pried it open and shove it in. She hit the depressor as the drug filled his gasping mouth. His body relaxed at last as he floated in the haze.

She finally let out the breath she had been holding. “You can release the tourniquet now, he’s high as a kite.”

The paladin brought her the leg piece and laid it over Lieds. She reached into the top of it and flipped a switch and it closed down slowly on the leg. She reached up and placed her head on his chest listening.

“What did you do?” The scribe asked.

“Med-X and Stimpacks contents mix to form a lightweight foam. It expands and blocks blood flow while providing nutrition and proteins to help clotting.”

“I think you’re handsome Elder…” Lieds drunkenly mumbled.

“That’s amazing.” The scribe said.

“It’s useful. That’s why you never inject them together or in the same limb. Can cause problems.”

“I dream about wearing your coat. Can I wear your coat?” Lieds kept on.

“Watchout Maxson. I think he likes you.” Eliza laughed lifting her head. ANd grabbing his holotags.

“Mm-hmmmmmmm” Lieds purred.

Maxson wanted to laugh but wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. “Maybe when He is well and I know he will live he and I can go on a date.”

“I’d reeeeeeeeeeeeealy realy realy realy like that.” 

“He needs blood his pressure is too low for my liking. Ever done a field transfusion.”

“Read about them mostly.” The scribe nervously said.

“Get the tubes, I’ll need his elbow.” She said gently now.

Maxson talked Lieds into giving him his hand back after promising he wouldn’t go far and cut his sleeve open with his knife. Eliza talked her through the process and watched as the Scribe found the vein and stuck the needle in. The small pump built closer to the donor side kept the blood from going any farther.

“Lucky for him, Lieds and I have the same blood type.” She had was holding the needle at her own vein and hesitated. Her hand shook only once before she pierced her skin. She strapped the small pump to her arm. Switched it on and flexed her fingers to get it moving. “By the time we get him back to Sanctuary and onto the vertibird he will be all topped off. One of the tin cans will have to carry him.” 

 

The Vertibird was already good to go by the time they got just outside of Sanctuary. The Scribe disconnected it. She touched Lieds’ cheek and wished him well before he was loaded up. The Scribe solemnly climbed in.

“She will have to face disciplinary action back at the Prydwen. She shouldn’t have frozen at a time like that.” Maxson called into her ear under the roar of the engines. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She asked.

“For being honest with me. For saving his life.” 

She nodded. “You didn’t have to come and help us. You did. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt if it wasn’t for that. I was responsible to help.”

“Elder Maxson. We need to get going.” Paladin Danse called from the vertibird. 

Maxson used their close quarters as an excuse to kiss her cheek subtly. The Sanctuary soldiers were coming up the path now. “I will let you know his condition as soon as I do.”

She nodded and got out of the way as he hauled himself up into the vertibird. He stood in the open door and watched her as the craft took off. He saw the engines shift as one of her soldiers came up and slapped her on the back. Her head whipped back and she dropped to her knees.

Maxson watched as the craft took off towards the Prydwen as Clay rushed up and ripped the chest armor off and pulled the top of the wetsuit off. Even from this height the blood that smeared from her mid back and her left forearm. The arm she had used to shield him from the bullet. She looked up at the sky for a moment before she collapsed.


	8. Vitals

Chapter 8 -- Vitals.

She looked around the pristine white room. Her soft youthful face looked back at her from the mirror. She quirked a smile as she languished for a moment in brushing her hair sitting at her vanity table. Her face was lightly accented with makeup. Her black dress clung to her figure. The black cardigan covered her scarred arms. Black tights her legs. Boots had a short heel. She hadn’t worn any color other than black since her mother’s funeral 3 years ago. Shadow they called her now. 

The synth finished making her bed and she waved a hand to dismiss it. A young boy came whining into the room. Her gray eyes flitted over his bottle green ones, mom’s eyes. His face twisted in distress.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” She crooned pushing his scraggly reddish hair out of his face.

“I feel sick. I have a fever and a headache.” He whined.

“Ohhh no.” She pulled his forehead to her lips. “My goodness, you are burning up. What malady could my inestimable brother have? Oh shh. Could it be the Calculus test you have today?”

He groaned and stepped out of her grip to her unamused face. “C’mon…”

“No, Dean. You have to do this. No artificially presented pyrexia.” She said sternly.

“I’m not going to be a mathematician. I’m going to be an Engineer in Advanced Systems.”

“There’s the bad news kiddo. Engineers are required to calculate complex mathematical equations to safely create the structures and power grids that the Institute provides. Now. Get Anna and Belle to class on your way. I have to finish getting ready.” She gently turned him and nudged him towards the bedroom door. 

“Why can’t I just go into Military Services like you?” He whined.

“Dean. Never say that. Ever.” She was short and suddenly angry. The anger always came like that. “You will not go into Synth Retention, Security, or Military. Now. Go.”

She watched him walk out his shoulder hunched in frustration. She let her body relax as she stood up and wrapped the Courser coat around her body. She sighed deeply as she heard the living room door slide shut and the light laughter of her little sisters stopped. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She saw they unnatural gray eyes and the disgusting way she had been pieced together and ripped apart and her parts replaced. 

She touched the framed photo of her parents on the wall.

“I will make sure they have better than I was given. I won’t let them fall to your fate either.” 

She brushed off her name badge, Katarina, then left the room.

The small plaque under it read

On their wedding day:

Elizabeth and Frederick Ives.

 

She sat up gasping for air as the heart rate monitor beeped. She looked around frantically as the memory of white walls flickered in her eyes. She could see a boy’s face...gray eyes...maybe green. Nothing. She buried her face in her hands. She tried to focus on it: a smell, a glimpse, a feeling. Nothing. 

“Why did they give me morphine?” She groaned.

“Because you were in a terrifying amount of pain and had given blood to someone else while you were at risk of bleeding out!” He yelled the last part. She dropped her hands and looked at the bandage on her forearm. “What in the fuck were you thinking?!?!” His voice echoed. 

“Sorry.” she whispered unable to look at him.

Clay grabbed her chin and jerked her head up to look at him. His eyes were alight with fury. He shoved her head to the side. She scowled a the wall. The blips of memory were coming back. The vertibird ride. Clay carrying her limp across the flight deck. Maxson yelling people out of the way. Her punching someone for trying to dope her up. Clay restraining her as the bullet was pulled out of her arm. Maxson pinning her arms between their chests as he held her tight. The slug being pulled from her back. She screamed at that one. Her shaking in his arms as Cade patched her up. Clay helped stitch her back up as his own blood filled a bag at his side. Maxson had wrapped her in his coat and cradled her in his lap while Clay got clothes for her from Teagan. Leids had been through a successful surgery and was expected to make a full recovery. The IV, the blood, the morphine. Black.

“If you had just taken me back into town, I would have been fine in a matter of days.” She said quietly.

“I tried. But I didn’t get the chance before your fuck boy put a gun to my head and ordered me to the Vertibird.” He was pacing the small room. Maxons’ coat was laying over her, she ran her fingers over it. “The slug in your arm was a quarter of an inch from the main artery. If it had hit you would have bled to death before you got to go and do your thrilling heroics with that Knight. You almost died trying to save them. What about yourself. What about everyone who is relying on you to keep us alive.” 

Maxson had heard the raised voices and stood just out of view of the infirmary. Listening with Cade.

“I don’t know, Clay.” She snapped back calmly. “Lieds is just a kid. He’s 19 for fuck's sake. Brotherhood be damned. Maxson named Elder younger than that I don’t care. He’s a boy. He should have his life taken from him when he was trying to help us.”

“We don’t need their fucking help. Fuck you’re trying to get us to fight side by side. For what?” He said glaring at her. Her cheeks and neck with patchy flushes of color. “We have done just fine on our own. You know the last time you took a bullet for someone.”

“Hancock.” She whispered. 

“Yes. Fucking John Hancock. That time you did die. The fact you were able to be brought back was a goddamn miracle. You should be dead. I almost wish you were after the shit you pulled today. You know what? How about you keep your twat out of our politics, huh?!” 

“Shut your mouth, Clayton.” She snarled

“Don’t you ever fucking call me that. You have no right.” His chest heaved with ragged breaths. He turned as she heard him trying to calm himself down. She silently snagged the morphine bottle off of the table and the syringe. “I was there when you were in Goodneighbor and a junked up fuck toy for Hancock. I watched you detox and die and come back. You built Sanctuary back from the wreckage. You scraped together the sad patches of earth and I watched as people were slaughtered when you turned us against Goodneighbor.”

“How many graves have you dug, Clayton?” She was cold with something more bitter than anger.

“Don’t call me that”

“89.” She stuck the needle in the bottle and drew out the clear liquid. “I have dug graves for 89 people. Some of those children. How many people have you cut down from the noose they used to hang themselves? This was the first battle I have seen you fight in. In years. How many trees have you planted? How many children have you helped pull from their mother’s womb and give them life? How many people have you killed?” The last part she yelled while jerking the syringe out from the bottle. She dropped the bottle back on the table. Before bringing her voice back down. “I can’t tell you how many people’s souls wait for me in the afterlife. They deserve their revenge. You claim to know sadness, and loss, and pain. You can have your ounces of all of those, you have earned them. Enjoy them because I am drowning in the blood of lives I have taken. Their faces haunt me. So save me your indignance and anger.” She primed the syringe and stuck it in the IV port as he turned around, “I have more important things to do with my time.” She shoved the plunger down as the shiver of the cold morphine hit her blood. The coldness filled her fingers and toes as her vision clouded.

The last thing she saw was Maxson grabbing Clay by the collar.

Black.

 

She steeled her back as she was lead to the transmitter. She had been instructed to her her hand clasped at the front. To hide the handcuffs that bound her wrists. The Courser to her right gripped her shoulder hard. She showed no emotion as she walked calmly down the hall and was placed on the platform. She saw Dean burst in and was held behind the control terminal by two synths. He was screaming and crying...begging them. 

He called her name over and over. She shook her head and held her hand up to her lips in a shush motion. He bit back his sobs as she heard the machine warm up. The whirring and the cold chill that filled the air. The smell of ozone tickled her nose.

She shoved the Courser with all of her might and an exuberant roar. Its body was half in the beam as light encompassed her. She saw half his body hit the terminal as the blue light covered everything.

 

The light was beautiful and bright as fuck. And white. Someone was holding her eye open. She reached up and grabbed the wrist of the scribe holding the light pen over her eye. He gasped and released her eyelid. 

“Excuse me, ma’am. I was asked to do a vitals check.” he stammered.

“They’re good. Go away.” She said blankly

“But I still need…”

She crushed her grip on his wrist as she sat up. “Go.” she hissed as he gathered up his things and bolted from the room. 

She shifted under the blanket and looked around. She was in Maxson’s room now. She stretched and twisted her back reveling in the joints popping. The IV was gone, the prick marks gone and only fading bruises. She grabbed the apple from the nightstand and crunched into it. She smiled at the lightly sweet fruit.

She swung her legs out of bed and set her feet on the floor. She stood up as she stretched her legs and bit into the apple. She moved to her knees rolling forward to push herself up into a handstand. She bent her arms and lowered herself down and then back up. 25.

She lifted her left arm, balancing on the right one only. She repeated the motions 50. She returned to center for a bit and took some deep breaths before shifting her weight onto her left arm. She groaned as the dull ache flared to full throbbing. She stayed her before slowly easing into the motions. The door opened as she exhaled.

“50.” She said quietly. 

“Surely that can’t be a good idea.” Maxson chided.

“No rest for the wicked.” She replied holding herself upside down before dropping her feet. She took another greedy bite of the apple. 

“Are you aware that you were shot?” He asked.

“Twice.” She said around the mouthful of apple. “Right here” She poked the bandage on her arm. “And right here.” She poked her lower right back. “Stings.”

“You should be resting.”

“How long have I been resting?” She asked annoyed as he hung his coat on the back of the door. 

He sighed, “Two and a half days. I opted to keep you sedated after Clay’s outburst.”

She stopped mid-chew. “Heard that huh?”

“Along with most of the crew.” 

“Oh. Shit.” She swallowed and took another bite. “How’d that go over.”

“Cade insisted I be tested for any sexually transmitted diseases that a ghoul would carry.” He sounded more than a little angry at that one.

“Sorry about that.” She said quietly.

She was looking at her feet as she stretched up to her toes and dropped down. She was clearly embarrassed. She finished off the apple and tossed the core into a trash can nearby. She looked different in the Brotherhood Uniform. The skintight flight suit in orange and white looked good on her.

“I told him politely to go to hell.” He laughed, “That was after I knocked Clay’s lights out.”

She half choked. “You what?”

“I didn’t appreciate him speaking of the Brotherhood the way he was. Or calling me a fuck boy.”

She rubbed her eye and groaned. “I apologize on his behalf. That was out of line for him.”

“No apologies are needed.” He crossed the room and touched the spot on her arm where the wound was covered with gauze. “That bullet would have gone right in my eye.”

“I must be honest. I moonlight as a ninja.” She shrugged, “It’s tough world out there. Caps don’t come easy.”

“Shut up.” He kissed her them. Silencing her witty comeback. 

She sighed into the kiss as she pulled him close. Her arms wrapping around his back. One of his hands rested on her cheek as the other roughly grabbed her ass. She made the most incredible little squeaking noise.

“Elder, I don’t think I have been cleared for active duty yet.” 

“I have the authority to do that.” He laughed. “Light field testing may be required first. To ensure that you can handle yourself. We may have to take precautions to ensure your safety, though.”

‘Ohh, such as sir?”

“You may have to be restrained to protect any other parties involved. You know, safety.” Her head fell back as she let out a full laugh. He chuckled with her as he squeezed her ass again. “Let’s just say I don’t have to worry about any of the men on this ship trying to whisk you away from me. I think they may even be a little scared of you.”

“Why’s that?” She asked tilting her head to the side coyly.

“Well. We have communal showers here. So some crew members have seen your handiwork on my back. Word has gotten around apparently.”

She bit her bottom lip, smirking. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

He shoved her back a step, towards the bed. ”Don’t play cute with me, sweetheart. Where you clawed my back and when I made you come. Those little cuts on my shoulder from where you held onto me while you called me Daddy” He shoved her back another step.

Uh-oh. He only called her sweetheart when she had given him those claw marks. “If I say I wasn’t aware I was breaking skin, would that get me off the hook?” She asked cutely as her calves touched the bed.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was her tongue that begged entrance into his mouth. She was trying to earn favors. Clever girl. He pulled the buckle at his neck and unzipped his jumpsuit. He pulled it roughly off of his shoulders, all the while keeping his lips on hers. He then repeated it with hers, pulling back to strip her down. She was naked underneath it. 

“No.” He responded to her at least. Before kissing her hip and up her stomach. He nudged her back. “On the bed.” He growled into her shoulder.

She eased back and sat on the bed while he kicked his boots off and set them with the toes under the bed. Hers were there to, right next to where he sat his. He picked up her jumpsuit and a folded it, setting it in the second drawer of the dresser. He stripped his off and did the same, setting his in the third drawer. He stood in his boxer briefs in all of his muscley godly glory. God bless the brotherhood she thought. It was refreshing to see him so neat and tidy. So..not Elder of the Brotherhood of No Robot Fuckers Allowed.

He crossed back to her and leaned over her, easing her back to lay in the bed. She moaned as he kissed her neck. His lips sucking on her skin there while her hands slipped over his skin and gripped his biceps. She spread her legs for him and he settled there between them.rocking his clock covered bulge aginst her exposed slit. 

She was warm and comforting after a day at work. He had never had the subtle joy of returning to his quarters to a woman. The fact that this woman was willing to take a bullet for him, make him laugh, and have delicious hot sex with him was...love? He couldn’t be falling in love with her. Not this soon. She made him insane with her stubbornness. Rageful with her indignance. But when Clay had insulted her, he couldn’t help himself. It had only been a small part of what he said about the Brotherhood.

“Ohhhh, Daddy.” She whispered bringing him back to the moment. 

He groaned at that name. God, it sounded so perfect for her lips. He quickly leaned over to the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled the handcuffs from the top drawer. He smiled wickedly as he pulled her wrists up over her head. 

“You were serious?” She said surprised. 

“I never joke when it comes to ensuring the safety of someone...under my command.” He snapped one side onto her wrist and fed it through the bed rail and snapped the other one down. He smiled down at her with the statement. As she quirked an eyebrow.

“What if I can get out of them?” she wrapped her legs around his hips and rocked her hips against his.

He bit his lower lip and hissed in a breath, “Disciplinary action would have to be taken.” 

“That sounds fun.” She moaned as his lips hovered over hers. 

“Oh no, Sweetheart. I have no choice but to properly tie you down on your hands and knees with those sinful legs of your spread open and secured while I fucked you into submission.” His voice had that low grit to it that made her heart skip a beat.

“Would there be spankings?” She asked in a funnily normal way given her situation.

His palm came down on her ass once, hard. Causing a glorious slapping sound of contact. She yelped as her torso jumped with the contact, her breasts bouncing. He caressed the spot making her moan low in her throat.

“Only if necessary.” He smiled as she laughed underneath him. There above her, he kissed her, holding her cheek as her lips smiled into the kiss along with his. “You are insufferable, woman.” 

“Only if necessary.” She repeated.

He laughed low in his chest before he kissed her. She felt the heat of him against her skin. The way his hand skimmed up from that point of impact, up her side, those rough hands that gripped her tight. He pushed her hips back down to the bed and rocked into her. Her lips parted as he pushed his tongue over hers. Her head moved to the side as he settled his body against hers, the kiss deepened then. She felt him moan into her mouth as she arched her back into him. 

He enjoyed having her pinned down like this. She felt it in the slow way his hands ran over her body. The ripple of his body as she felt his spine move in a slow easy wave, punctuated in his hips rolling against hers. It wasn’t gentle, no. HIs kiss was still rough and deep. His hands still gripped her tight. However, her had her captured and he had the joy of time on his side. The careful fact that he left his underwear on while she was bare clearly distinguished the power dynamic he drove home with her. She pulled her hands against the cuffs that bound her to the bed yearning to touch him. 

He felt like sin and fire against her while his hands moved back to her strong and firm thighs that wrapped around him. He pushed them down and off of his hips as he moved down her throat. She arched up like a bow pulled taught. Reaching for his touch without her hands. He felt her breath tremble in her chest as his tongue licked the spot between her breasts, and moved farther down. She clenched against her bonds as he slid his hands down her sides at an even pace with his hands. She was already gasping for air as his lips burned into her skin. 

He passed over the rise of her breasts as she twisted against her bonds. She wanted him to stop there, but he slid down farther as his path came to make sense. His tongue grazed that spot between her hip and belly button causing her to shiver at the absence of his body on her. He looked up at her, with her hands straining against the cuffs. In a way, it was more erotic that he knew she could break free of those bonds and fight against him, but that she didn’t was the purest form of submission she could give. Her hips rolled up towards him, asking for more. Her thighs pulled up and her legs slipped over his shoulders, knowing what he was intending to do with her.

He turned his head and bit quickly and harshly into the inner part of her thigh. She yelped softly and bit her lip, holding the sound in. Oh yes...they weren’t in her insulated stronghold. She didn’t want to be heard. Maybe out of politeness or some quiet shyness her submission manifested as. But she wanted to be quiet. He loved that. He wanted to see how far he could push her. He grabbed those toned thighs of her and pushed them off of his shoulders, pinning them down against his bed and spreading her open for him. He looked up at her keeping his eyes on her as he lowered his head. Slowly. Watching her chest rise and fall rapidly as she was tight with her want for him.

No her...it was need in her heart. She wanted to be disconnected from him. He had shattered that illusion the first time his eyes met hers. This joining of bodies was inevitable from that moment. Maybe she had known it in some way. What she hadn’t expected was to be so helpless against him. When he ran his tongue over her clit, she fell apart. She wanted to be able to be that aloof asshole she always was, but he fucked her brain up. Every logical thought process was annihilated once he was near. There were no sweet or romantic words in her mind...he was a man brave enough to rip her apart and skilled enough to put her back together.

After the teasing lick at her. He fixed his mouth to her and began his assault. She strained against her bonds and gasped deeply. Her voice shuddered in twisted lovey whispers. He forced her thighs down as she pushed against him. He pushed his shoulders into the motion in doing so planting her wide and exposed for him. He lapped at her swollen clit and pressed his fingers into her skin. He felt her muscles strain against him as she tried to push back but failed. His tongue shocked her system as the nerves in her body betrayed her as they bounded with the temptation of pleasure. Not to be given yet oh not yet, the short bursts of shock as his tongue made contact. The way he held her open gave him the advantage. Each stroke of his tongue built on the last as the orgasm built rapidly. 

She wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. Every train of though she tried to fix to was torn in half when that slick muscle of his stroked along that sweet cluster of nerves her toyed with. The muscles in her back spasmed, resulting in her hips bucking against him. He became excited with the closeness of her. He body was rebelling against her, and he was reveling in every second of it. She was beyond forming words as light closed in around her vision. Her eyes were closed as he pushed her closer. His mouth was in close now, barely leaving a moment for air to brush against her skin. She was right there as his pace suddenly slowed causing her to groan and make inhuman sounds of want as she strained up against his hands trying to push her clit back to his tongue.

“What do you want?’ He asked, his breath brushing against her making her body tremble and her back push up.

“Please.” She gasped quietly. 

“Please,” He ran his tongue slowly over that swollen throbbing bit of flesh, “what?”

She whimpered and clenched her jaw, “Please make me come, Daddy. Please.” She begged through her teeth. 

He dove into her and fixed his lips around her eager clit. She stifled a cry as he sucked that bit of her into him and flicked his tongue over it. He watched as she broke before him. Her back snapped up as it hit her. The scream caught in her throat as he held her down there, keeping her in position, to prolong the feeling. Her vision became nothing but clear white light as her brain filled with the feeling of clean unbridled pleasure. The room clicked into clear view as she screamed through clenched teeth as he pulled his lips off of her in an indescribably wonderful suck-pop sound before he fixed his lips back to her. Her shudders turned to full spasms as her back bucked and twisted as he refused to stop. Drove her closer to the edge of oblivion. 

He held her down as she tried to pull herself away from him, those strangled muffled sounds making it so much more. Her body fell limp gradually as the sensations dulled. Her chest heaved her while her breasts rolled with each deep choking breath. He released her thighs as he climbed her body, Those splendid legs curling around him where her arms could not. He pulled that last barrier down and kick the underwear away before grasping her leg, dragging his short nails up the underside of her leg and wrapping around the back of her knee. She groaned as he positioned himself just at where she opened for him.

He pushed her leg back, propping it on his shoulder and he placed his weight on his knees. She was still gasping for air as he pushed into her. She pulled against the cuffs as her raspy voice whispered that name for him.

“Daddy….oh yessss. Oh god, yes.” She was spectacular in this moment. 

Stripped back and bare for him. Pure in a way. He pushed her leg back further as he leaned into her. She stretched open for him as his hips came in contact with hers. His lips ran over hers. His beard was still damp with her and smelled of her orgasm. She lifted her head to meet his kiss as he began to slide in and out of her. He growled in his chest as he pushed into her. She was already tight after the first orgasm...but that just made her primed. She was already writhing under him. Her hips pushed up to meet his a silent begging,

He heard the moans between the satisfying slap of his flesh as he moved in and out of her. Felt her slick cunt gripping him as she broke the kiss just far enough for her to gasp in quick short breaths. He smiled as he felt the shudder run down her spine as her back locked and her warm pussy grabbed him tight. He pushed against the grip she had on him. Her face twisted in the crushing bliss as she came hard. His continued thrust pushed her further. The cries of pleasure that raked across her body like hot claws caught in her throat as she remembered where she was. Every muscle was straining with the uncontrolled bliss that lit up every nerve ending in her existence. 

He nuzzled into her neck, biting and nipping there as he pulled his chest off of hers to slid his hand up to her breast. God, he was the master of filling her body to the breaking point. His fingers twisted her hard nipple making her whine as his teeth bit into her neck. He sucked on that spot as he drove into her harder. Her eyes opened as she tried to focus on anything other than the already building orgasm he was pushing her towards. 

“You want to come again, sweetheart. God, I can feel you holding back.” he purred into her skin, “Don’t hold back with me. Don’t you dare hold back.”

She bit her lips as she let her body go. His hand gripped the back of her knee as she gripped his hard cock. Her moan came out a stuttering choked noise. Their bodies slipped with the sweat of their skin and the wetness of her slit. She felt the wave ride up her body and meet with her breast where he pulled her nipple making her yelp so softly. 

He fisted his hand in the sheet as he let himself loose. The orgasm had just started to dip in its body numbing intensity as the next once hit her like a gunshot. Her body snapped and locked in place as her soft sobs hit his ears. The pressure was cresting down his cock as he ripped his head back and kissed her again. Her lips hugged his with deep true desperate need. His tongue pushed into her mouth as he groaned into her mouth. She wanted to grab him, hold him tight, whisper in his ear as he came.

She felt him come inside of her before the growl hit her ears. The way her hips rocked with his as she milked the orgasm out of him made him blind. He couldn’t hear. Couldn’t smell. Could barely taste her. But he could feel her. Every inch of his body was being torn into pieces, Each cell exploded in the soul-crushing orgasm she pulled from him. He gasped her name, a silent prayer for reprieve from the way she consumed him in that moment.

He stayed in her after the orgasm faded. His chest heaved after he released her leg. He dropped his forehead to her chest as he held her sides, grasping her there, holding her close. Afraid she would slip away. He heard the cuffs clanking a million miles away before her fingers tangled in his hair. Holding him there he pressed his cheek to her skin and listened to her heart slamming in her chest. Her breath filling her lungs and her soft secret noises as her body pulsed with the aftershocks of sex. He chuckled around his own desperate need for air.

“You could have broken free awhile ago.” he said quietly against her hot skin.

“Mmm-hmm” She responded, her mind far away from the capability of speech.

“Why didn’t you?” He asked honestly tilting his head to look up at her.

Her smile was as easy as gentle curving of those lovely lips of her. The way her eyes met his as she softly stroked his hair...if this was oblivion he could stay here until darkness claimed the universe. 

“Because I didn’t want to.” She said in that sweet low after sex raspy voice she had. “I wanted to be...here.”

‘...Because I'm falling in love with you.’ she thought. It shocked her a bit as the trueness of the word bored into her psyche.

He heard the subtlety of her admission. He slid out of her to a mutually distasteful groan. He pulled her against him as he rolled onto his back and pulled her against him. She curled up around his spent yet strong body. She settled against him like it was home as his arm wrapped around her. He kissed her forehead before nudging her chin up for another long kiss. His body relaxed against her as her lips touched his. She smiled into the kiss as he pulled her somehow closer. Their bodies forming one cohesive unit in that after sex perfection.

“I don’t want you to go anywhere.” he whispered against her lips.

‘I love you.’ He thought as she nuzzled into his chest as her body succumbed to the exhausted desire for sleep. He rolled those words over in his mind as her breathing went into a slow steady pattern. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply letting the bleakness of sleep wash over his body.


End file.
